Sailor Moon: Intangible
by downtimexdamage
Summary: With the Three Lights unexpected return, three new senshi claiming to be the Intangibles, and new foes... you can rest assured Sailor Moon is going to have a busy summer. REVISED CHAPTERS. UsagiSeiya, UsagiDemando. CHAPTER 8 IS HERE.
1. Starting Over

**Summary**: The last day of school has arrived, but there seems to be a new enemy developing. The Inner scouts are suprised when three girls appear with Haruka one day, and find out their identities to be Sailor Scouts. And why is Seiya, Taiki, & Yaten back?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, but Eisley, Xandra, and Acadia and the enemies are mine, as well as the storyline.

* * *

**"01: Starting Over"**

"The last day of the year, doesn't even feel like it," said Minako, looking up at the sky that was clouding over already. "What are we going to do?"

Usagi yawned apathetically. "Anything that doesn't require complete and complex thoughts."

Minako wrapped her arms around her shoulders and laughed. "Leave it to you to think of something like that," She waited for a response, but when none came, she sighed. "Lovely. Let's see… we could go to the arcade, the mall… park, library… museum…" her voice grew duller the more she listed.

Makoto stretched as students walked past her to their vehicles, laughter all around the seemingly joyless four. "The arcade would be nice. I hear they got a new racing game, Minako, Usagi…"

Minako, Ami, and Makoto directed their gazes at Usagi, who was looking at the cement that was becoming speckled with rain. She looked up at the sky that was raining and she shrugged. "Sure. I need to…" but she trailed off before finishing her sentence. Her mind was elsewhere, on a certain rainy day on a certain school rooftop with a certain longhaired boy with a red suit on, asking a seemingly unanswerable question at the time.

_"Am I not good enough?"_

It echoed with every raindrop.

"…there?"

Usagi looked at her friends. "What?"

Ami smiled at her. "We were asking if you were there… you were just staring at the sky."

"Oh," Usagi said. She opened her briefcase and looked at all the papers in it that were reminiscent of a time when Seiya sat behind her in class, and notes they wrote back and forth. They were the only thing left in it; she had thrown out all her other papers and notices. She closed it and turned back to them. "Sorry. I just have a lot of my mind right now… I'm sure you guys understand."

They nodded in unison. "Mamorou?" Minako asked.

"Eh… no," but before they guessed dead on what it was, she smiled her trademark smile and started another conversation. "But let's go to the arcade and the Parlour. I'm starving."

× × × × × ×

Three girls stood in a vast dark room, standing on nothing, standing on something. Before them stood the Gates of Time, and just before them, the scout of Time herself, looking at the four girls.

"Sailor Pluto…" said one girl, a fair and feminine voice that was tinted with that strange American accent.

"It's been absolutely ages," another said, a gentle and loving voice that carried through the emptiness like a bell.

Sailor Pluto smiled at the four girls. It had in fact been ages; they had been sealed in crystals, preserved after Galaxia had destroyed their planet in her first rage of world domination, ridding of the rare and unknown senshi. These four were included. Pluto, however, favored the trio and managed to pull them from the ruins, restore their Sailor Seeds and placed them in revival crystals.

"It has, indeed. I'm glad you girls are healed. Because I have a mission for you ladies."

"Whatever it is, we will surely do," a third voice said, matured and young all in one.

Sailor Pluto looked at the Gates of Time and sighed. "There seems to be a… problem arriving to plant Earth, when we thought all was done. I am not sure… but I need you four to descend there and… make sure everything is all right. You should meet my human self, Haruka who is Sailor Uranus, Michiru who is Sailor Neptune, and Hotaru who is Sailor Saturn. From there, you will meet the legendary scouts, Sailor Mercury, Jupiter, Mars, Venus, and the Princess Serenity. Protect them."

"Princess Serenity? We shall befriend her?" asked the first voice.

"Yes, you will," Sailor Pluto said. She held her staff high in the air, over her head with both arms. "Queen Serenity, grant the Senshi of the Intangible their powers!"

A bright pink, green, and orange light spilled over the three kneeling girls, and they were transformed into their Senshi selves in a flash of bright lights. When the light cleared, the Gates opened up and a soft white color came forth, lighting the objects at their feet, their transformation sticks.

The third voice looked up Sailor Pluto. "We will not fail you… or the Princess."

Sailor Pluto smiled at their collective courage. "I know you won't."

× × × × × ×

"You have to quit cheating! I almost had you beat!" Usagi said, leaning back in the seat, crossing her arms.

Minako beamed at her friend, leaned back and folded her arms behind her head. "Of course you did."

Usagi dug in her pocket. "Let's race again!"

"Hey, look. It's Haruka," announced Ami, looking at the door, before Usagi or Minako could get money from their pockets.

Makoto stepped forward and paused. "And it looks like three other girls."

Makoto was right. Behind the three Outer Scouts were three girls they didn't recognize. If they had, they certainly would have remembered.

One had bright pink hair that was in two twisted buns tied neatly behind her head. Another had lime green hair that was right above her ears, straight as could be. The third had orange that was wavy and shoulder length.

Ami blinked a few times, feeling conscious of her own blue hair.

Haruka saluted the girls from the entrance, approaching. "Good afternoon, ladies."

Usagi stood up and smiled. "Hello!"

"I'd like you girls to meet some friends of ours," Haruka said, looking at the Inner scouts, waiting for a reaction. She smirked kindly. "This is Acadia."

The girl with the pink hair smiled at the four girls.

"…Eisley."

The green haired girl smiled meekly.

"This is Xandra."

Xandra, the orange haired girl nodded confidently, smiling.

There was an awkward pause, and then Minako jumped up. "It's nice to meet you!" She shook their hands over excited.

Haruka's voice became more serious. "Can we continue this in private somewhere? I must tell you something important," The five younger girls nodded, hesitantly. "Great. My car is right out here."

They all went to her car and managed to pile in. The ride was extremely uncomfortable and quiet. Usagi couldn't resist watching Acadia's hair, the radiance it contained within itself. It glowed on its own. Memories filled her mind… only they were too vague to gather anything from.

Haruka looked back at Usagi. "Is Rei at the temple?"

Usagi nodded. "Yeah, she is. Should she be included in this?"

"Yes. This is… very important."

Haruka sped to the temple as fast as she legally could. When the car stopped, all the girls got out of the car, and looked up at the stairs.

Xandra looked up at the stairs. "This is so lovely," Her short hair blew in the moist air. "I haven't seen anything like this before."

Ami went up to her. "Where are you from… Xandra?"

Xandra looked at Ami. "We all came from America."

Usagi's heart stopped and she asked the question she always asked. "Where in America?"

"New York City."

Usagi watched Haruka come towards them. "That's where my boyfriend is…"

Haruka motioned for the girls to follow. "We have to hurry. Let's go!" The girls went up the stairs, the wind arguing with their direction.

_What strange weather…_ thought Ami, looking at the shivering tree limbs. _Why is it like this?_

At the top, they could already see Rei, looking up at a tree with her broom in hand. The priestess smiled as she noticed them. "Hey, guys!" She came up to them. "Where's Michiru?" she asked Haruka.

Haruka's sandy hair blew in her eyes. "She couldn't make it."

"Oh," Rei said. "What's up?"

"We're going to be having a dilemma." Haruka said.

No one said anything for a second or two. Rei looked up, her black hair whipping in the violent wind. "Yes. I can feel it, too," Rei turned to the temple's entrance. "Would you like to come in?"

× × × × × ×

"Can you tell us now what is going on?" Ami asked expectantly.

Haruka looked at the four girls that everyone was familiar with by now. "It started back when Sailor Galaxia started her terror streak. These three girls," she pointed at Acadia, Eisley, and Xandra with her blue eyes. "Are Senshi from their planet of Ansable. Their planet was among many that Galaxia destroyed; everyone died, and these girls' Star Seeds were captured. Luckily, Galaxia was not near as powerful at the time, and Sailor Pluto managed to get their seeds back and returned. Pluto favored these four as sisters or as children. She sealed them in revival crystals for ages, to restore their health and life on, ironically, the planet of Kinmoku. The crystals were built in a cavern deep under the surface and were unaffected when Galaxia struck Kinmoku.

"We have been in peace lately. But it seems there is something new approaching. We aren't sure what it is right now. It's strong, though. Pluto has been debating whether or not to ask for release of the girls to help battle this. Ultimately, she decided to release them. But this new force… we're unsure what this is."

No one said anything for a while.

Haruka had been hesitant to say this part, but she had to. "And, Princess?"

Usagi looked up.

"There is something wrong with your destiny. The one you saw… it seems to be wrong."

Ami spoke. "It's wrong?"

"According to Pluto."

"What is wrong with it?" asked Makoto.

Haruka looked up from her hands. "We believe that Mamorou might not be the rightful King of Crystal Tokyo," she said. But before anyone could say anything, she quickly said, "But we are not sure. Pluto is looking into it."

"Who would it be, then?" asked Rei.

Haruka was silent. "I'm not sure."

"This is horrible," whispered Usagi.

× × × × × ×

"Fighter… are you awake?"

"No."

Princess Kakyuu laughed. "Get up, goofball."

Seiya sat up in his bed. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

The Red Princess smiled. "No, nothing is wrong here. The trees are green. The sky is blue. It's lovely out," she peeked out a dark red curtain outside. "Would you like to see?"

Seiya shook his head sadly. "That's alright."

"Is something wrong, Seiya?"

Seiya lay back in his bed. "I'm just tired from the rebuilding."

Kakyuu touched his forehead. "Of course you are," she paused, and he could hear her delicate smile. "Would you like to vacation?"

Seiya was aghast. A vacation? He could only be so lucky. "Princess… that is ridiculous."

"Is it ridiculous if I want you to go?"

Seiya was caught. "No."

"What about your brothers?"

"Yes," he said slyly.

Kakyuu laughed. She projected her voice out to the hall. "He said you are ridiculous."

Seiya sighed.

Kakyuu finished laughing at something Yaten had retorted with, and faced Seiya once more. She spoke soothingly. "Well… where would you like to go? Anywhere."

Without thinking, "Earth," Immediately after he realized what he said, he shot up and covered his mouth. "I'm… sorry…"

Kakyuu laughed heartily. "Oh, it's fine! I knew you would say that because I know that was where your heart was left. You ache for earth, don't you?"

Seiya frowned. "I do."

"You and your brothers should go there for a while. I suspect they miss you."

Taiki and Yaten came into the dark room and stood behind Kakyuu. "Usagi is there," said Yaten, sing songy.

"Shut up, Yaten!"

Kakyuu looked from Yaten to Seiya. Then to the framed picture that was on his bedside of a girl with buns and hair hanging down, smiling with him in an amusement park. "I see. Your heart aches for the Moon Princess," she stood up. "Great things will come, Seiya. Go. Go to earth."

× × × × × ×

Usagi walked into the house of her family.

"You have a message on the phone, dear," shouted her mother from the kitchen.

Usagi walked into the hall to the phone. "Thank you, mom."

She saw the red button flashing, and the red button lit up next to her name. She pressed the play button.

"Hey, Usagi, it is Mamorou. I'd really like you to call me back when you get this, I need to talk to you. Bye."

_Odd… he didn't say he loved me. He usually does,_ she thought as she dialed his American telephone number. She looked at the blue painted wall, waiting as it rang. When she was about to hang up on the sixth ring, there was an answer.

"Hello?" It was perfect English, coming for the man's voice she knew.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi said, and smiled. She leaned against the wall, blushing.

"Oh, Usa…gi. How are you?"

Usagi played with the phone cord. "I'm pretty good. Today was the last day of school."

"That's fun," Mamorou said, uninterested. "We need to talk."

"Okay. About what?"

She could hear Mamorou sighing, thoughtfully. Then she heard a door open in the background of his phone, and a woman's voice.

"Mamorou! I'm home! Who are you on the phone with, love?"

All the blood drained from her body and she swallowed back the tears. "Oh. I see," she said, brokenly, closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry…"

But that phrase was lost to Usagi because she had slowly hung up the telephone, covering her mouth with one hand. She breathed slowly, and suddenly she felt a sense of relief, like a weight was removed. She moved her hands up to her face slowly, and felt the cool metal of her ring on her hand, the ring he had given her as a promise.

× × × × × ×

When morning arrived on Tokyo, it hardly seemed like morning. Dark clouds hung drearily over the building and citizens, like sheets. People walking out of their homes to go to work or tend to their lives, looked up and knew they were in for some bad weather.

Usagi woke up quite early to her telephone ringing. She thought her mother would answer it, but come to find out her mother and brother was out of the house at nine in the morning. She then recalled her brother, Sammy, had a dental appointment at nine. Her father was at work. She crawled out of her bed and into the hallway to the phone.

"Hello?" she asked sleepily.

"Odango?"

Usagi rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Excuse me? Who… is—wait."

There was a pause and she could sense the excitement building up on the other side of the telephone. She closed her eyes and tracked through her memory of whose voice this was. When it finally came to her, she heard a mental _click!_ inside her head and she shouted the name a loud, unintentionally.

"Seiya!" She caught herself, and smiled. "Is that you?"

"Ah, it may have taken you a while but you do remember me! But, of course, how could you forget me?"

Usagi ignored that cockiness and sunk to the ground, leaning against the hallway wall. She pulled her nightgown over her knees and looked around her, wrapping the cord around her. "What are you doing back?"

Seiya sighed. "Kakyuu allowed us to return to Earth for a while, since Kinmoku is rebuilt," he paused. "A vacation."

Usagi twisted the cord the same way she had the night before. "You just came back to visit Earth?"

"Yes," Seiya said. He was silent for a minute, looking out of their apartment's window. They had managed to talk to their manager, rekindled their music career, and find their old apartment. He looked at the rising sun. "How are you? Anything new?"

Usagi bit her lip and looked at her empty fingers. "Well… yeah. School got out yesterday," she paused, hesitant to finish. Very quietly, she said, "Mamorou and I broke up."

"I'm sorry… what did you say?" Seiya was unsure if he heard right or if she was just mumbling to herself.

Usagi closed her eyes and said, clipped. "Mamorou… and… I… broke… up."

Seiya was silent. To mourn this, or to be happy because now he stood a chance? "I'm… very sorry to hear that, Usagi. When did this happen? _What_ happened?"

Usagi patiently explained the message on the answering machine and the conversation, blow by blow. Seiya sat silently, a million thoughts racing through his mind, but not enough to completely distract him from what she was telling him. He clung to every word. When she finished what she was saying, there was a moment's hesitation. Then Seiya spoke.

"Usagi, would you like to go get some breakfast somewhere? I would love to see you."

"That would be wonderful, Seiya. I'll go get ready."

Seiya grinned, looking out of the window. "I'll be by in a bit. Good bye."

"Good bye!" Usagi said, and hung up, happily.

Seiya turned the cordless telephone off, smiling at his fortune, and turned around to see Taiki standing away from him in a tee shirt and longer pants. His smile faded quickly.

"Seiya, why do you bother?" his arms were crossed and he had a look that was sympathy and annoyance mixed together.

Seiya winked at him, and smiled a little. "I'm not going to lose this time, Taiki," he said, approaching Taiki. "Because, guess what?"

Taiki continued staring at him, waiting, like a mother would to a lying teenager.

"Mamorou and Odango… broke up!"

The impact of this news showed on Taiki's face, as well as sounding from the third bedroom.

"Whaaat!"

Taiki and Seiya looked behind them to see Yaten's head poking out of the bedroom, perplexed as ever. The two laughed at him. "They _what_?" Yaten asked again.

Seiya sat on the couch and explained the story to Taiki and Yaten as Usagi had. Yaten and Taiki found seats in the white couches facing the other one, which Seiya was in. "So, it seems Mamorou was cheating on Usagi while he was away."

Yaten was leaning forward; his lovely boy face propped up on his white and slender hands. His rich emerald eyes blinked and he leaned back. "This is perfect for you, Seiya."

× × × × × ×

Usagi stood in front of her closet, looking at her clothes, trying to decide what to wear as fast as she could. She had spent too much time, looking at her pictures of Seiya to refresh her mind of their memories. Luna sat at her feet, looking up at her Princess. Usagi reached into the closet and pulled out a dress. It was black and knee length. It looked as though it had a white short sleeved shirt underneath it. "What do you think, Luna?"

Luna smiled. "Yes, I think that would look fine, Usagi."

Usagi leaned down and stroked Luna on the head, something she didn't do too much anymore. Luna purred, and Usagi skipped off to the bathroom to change and style her hair. As she was getting into the dress, she heard the doorbell ring. She frowned, and pulled the dress the rest of the way up, and walked out of the bathroom, and trotted down the hall and stairs to answer the door. Her hair was all down, not styled.

She opened the door and saw Seiya standing there. "Come in!" she pulled him inside and closed the door. Seiya laughed at her unchanged persistence.

"I'm still not quite ready, but give me a little more time and my hair will be done!" Usagi said, and ran up the stairs to the bathroom, leaving Seiya in the living room, lost. He shrugged and walked up the stairs after her, laughing.

"Odango?"

She stepped out of the bathroom, her hair up, and tied with black ribbons. She had short white socks on and black flat shoes on. "I'm ready!"

Seiya looked at her and smiled. "Too cute, Odango…" He stepped towards and her and embraced her tightly. "Where would you like to go? I need to be reacquainted with this place."

× × × × × ×

Acadia, Eisley, and Xandra sat in a small café for a small breakfast.

"So… Usagi, the Princess," began Acadia, taking a drink of her orange juice. She eyed the two other girls as they ate.

Xandra grinned. "She's lovely, and in over her head."

Eisley shook her head. "I think she is where she needs to be. Did you hear about the battle between her and Galaxia? If she were 'in over her head', she wouldn't have defeated her. It's amazing."

Xandra shrugged and looked over Acadia's head at the door. "There she is now." All three girls looked over at the door and saw her walking in with Seiya.

Acadia turned back around. "With Mr. Seiya, it seems," then she proceeded to grin as she took a sip of her drink. The other girls smiled, too.

Usagi sat beside them, recognizing the three. "Hello, Acadia, Xandra, Eisley."

The three looked up shyly, and smiled. "Hello, Usagi. How are you this…" Acadia looked outside to observe the weather. Dark. "…dark morning?"

Usagi giggled. "Oh, I'm fine.

The three looked at Seiya and he blinked… and then their identities clicked. He didn't say anything, but the recognition glowed in his face. "Hello, ladies."

The three waved. "Hello, Fi— Seiya!" Xandra said, catching herself, covering her mouth. Seiya smiled cautiously. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're getting breakfast. She's a friend of mine I haven't seen in a while… as you know."

Acadia nodded placed the napkin on the plate. "Well, it has been nice seeing you two lovely people, but we have to—"

Acadia didn't finish her sentence to depart, because the next thing she knew the wide bay windows to the street were busted out with a surge of energy and all the tables and people were forced to the ground and thrown across the room.

When the dust settled, there stood a young girl in a bright red dress, a tight top and loose skirt faded to pink, wearing pink high heels that tied around her slender legs. Her red hair was pulled up in a bun with glowing gold stars stuck in it. On her arm was a long lace glove, with intricate designs. The opening was decorated with red lace sticking out. She held her arm high in the air, with a long, thin, silver chain wrapped around her hands and arms, holding something in the palm of her hand. Her left arm remained dormant to her side.

"My precious!" she said, and grinned. "Come out and fight me, Sailor Senshi!"

Seiya was on top of Usagi, protecting her. Acadia, Eisley, and Xandra stood up, and at the same time shouted bravely, as everyone looked on,

"High Lonesome Power, Make Up!"

"Incentive Radio Power, Make Up!"

"Graphic Skin Power, Make Up!"

* * *

That's all I have completed right now. I have the second part almost completed... I think. But I'll post it as soon as I get it done so you can tell me what you think! 

Oh, and remember... this is my first Sailor Moon fic... so I know it's kind of sucky right now, jumping around the way it does, but please be patient with me... if I can find a good and easy way to fix it I will, & I'll repost it. BUT DO REVIEW!

Love, Storm


	2. Who is the King?

**Summary**: The last day of school has arrived, but there seems to be a new enemy developing. The Inner scouts are suprised when three girls appear with Haruka one day, and find out their identities to be Sailor Scouts. And why is Seiya, Taiki, & Yaten back?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters, but Eisley, Xandra, and Acadia and the enemies are mine, as well as the storyline.Usagi looked up from under Seiya's red jacket at the three girls. Their uniforms were similar to the Sailor Senshi, only a little different.

* * *

**"02: Who is the King?"**

Acadia's uniform skirt was to her knees, and looked as though it was tattered, pink like her hair. Her face was decorated with pink glitter eye make up, and a pink star at the end of her eye. She wore slender black combat boots that laced up to her knees. The brooch of her ribbon on her chest was that of a pink crystal star that glowed in the center. Tall soft pink gloves reached to her elbow, bordered with gold stars at the end.

Eisley's uniform was a lot like Acadia's. The green skirt was translucent, and underneath it was a darker green solid skirt. It was lined with light green lace that had green starts hanging off of it. She, too, wore the same black combat boots. Her straight green hair glittered in the light she and her sisters emitted. She had green glitter eye make up on, and a single green star at the corner of her eye. In the center was the same brooch, only green. Her gloves were sea green and, too, bordered with gold stars at the end.

Xandra's skirt was bright orange with holes burnt into it and under the holes was a red skirt, making her look on fire. Some holes were small and perfectly shaped; others were large and misshapen. The hem of the skirt was out, frayed. Black boots covered her legs to her knees, too. In the center of the ribbon was the same brooch. The same eye make up and star, only orange. The gloves were a light, light orange with gold stars around the hem.

The three girls stood, proposing a fight.

"We are the Intangible Scouts! I am Sailor High Lonesome, fighting for the power of existentialism and desire!" shouted Acadia, throwing her arms in the air, determined.

"I am Sailor Incentive Radio, the Senshi of expression and motivation!" shouted Eisley, throwing her arms to the sides, her quiet voice ringing.

"And I am Sailor Graphic Skin, here to defend visual love and feeling!"

The girl laughed, throwing her head back. The citizens covered their ears, and closed their eyes. "If that's what you think, prove it to me that you are worth a fight!"

Usagi threw Seiya off and held her hands up to the sky, looking up,

"Moon Eternal, Make-Up!"

In flashes of light, Usagi became Sailor Moon.

"I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!"

The girl laughed once more. "I am Demeter, and in the name of the Rightful Goddesses, I shall punish _you_!" She held her arms in front of her, and a powerful blast shot out at Sailor Moon. She resisted, holding her arms in front of her, and ricocheting the attack back to Demeter. The attack shot towards the new enemy, Demeter, who jumped from her imaginary post in the air to the same level as everyone else, landing on her feet, crouched down. She looked up at the four scouts.

Sailor Moon looked down at Seiya. "Transform, Seiya!"

"I can't. Kakyuu took our powers away for bigger battles."

"What do you want?" Graphic Scan demanded of Demeter

Demeter stood up and clapped her hands together, dusting away imaginary dust. "I am here for your Goddess Entity, O weak fly."

_Goddess Entity?_ Seiya though, alarmed. _This cannot be good…_

"Well, whatever that may be we won't let you get away with it!" shouted Sailor Moon. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

The attack blasted Demeter in the chest, knocking her down, sliding her across the floor on her back. She lay there for a second, before rising. "Enough play!" she opened the palm of her hand, to reveal the pendant connected to the chain. It was a red coin-like object, a star hole in the center, where the chain was tied to it. Engraved on the pendant was a woman in a long and plain gown, holding her arm up in the air and another on the other side of the hole, reversed so their arms held up in opposite direction. "Mortal of Mine, I release thee!"

A red beam shot out from the hold of the coin, and the two engravings glowed. When the blinding light cleared, there stood a woman with long black hair, a red, long evening gown on. On her cheek was a large red ×. Her skin was white and translucent, stretched over her bones.

Demeter smirked and held her arm to her chest, victoriously. "I'm out, ladies," she directed herself to the woman. "Take care of them, please. And take whatever you can." She swung the chain out, and swung it in large circles around her body, snapped her fingers with her free hand, and was gone in a dust of red stars.

The four scouts stood, staring at this enemy, known as a Mortal. The Mortal laughed at them, and positioned herself, obviously ready for an attack.

High Lonesome bared her teeth. "Yes, let's!"

"Existentialism Glamour… Slam!"

In this attack, High Lonesome held her to her left, her left arm extended fully with her hand fully open, her right arm across her chest, in a fist. She swung her arms around to the other side, then pulled her arms back and threw them forward, in front of herself. A flood of energy shot from her hands, turning into a formation of a ribbon, towards the enemy. It wrapped the Mortal's body, and sunk into her body. The Mortal let out a violent scream.

The Mortal collapsed to the ground on her knees. She breathed heavily, and stood back up. She ripped her dress from the knees down, and threw the rest of the material to the side. It disintegrated into the air. She charged towards High Lonesome, and pushed her to the ground, tackling her. "Let's see what treasures you hold within, shall we?" The Mortal threw her hand around High Lonesome's neck, curling her fingers. She looked at the brooch on her bow, and ripped it off. "This is it, isn't it?"

"Free Sound Wave!"

Incentive Radio held her hands to her ears, covering them, her eyes closed, elbows jutted out. She then lifted her arms, her elbows going in, her arms held above her head as if holding something in them. She spun in a circle, and then lowered her arms, still in their position, down and sound wave shaped energy flowed out at the Mortal.

The Mortal was blown down, but not before she had cracked the brooch open to reveal a pink pear shaped diamond that was glowing, that floated in the air. High Lonesome lay on the ground; her purple eyes black orbs.

"High Lonesome!" shouted Graphic Scan, and kneeled down to her wounded fighter. "What do we do, Sailor Moon? Incentive Radio?"

The diamond levitated in the air for a second or two. Seiya stood up and kneeled over High Lonesome, and cupped the diamond in his hand. He looked in at the glowing gemstone, a pink hue on his face. He held it to the broken brooch, and it floated back into it, and sealed on its own. High Lonesome's life returned, and her eyes closed, exhaustedly. She lifted a hand up to her head. "What is going on?" She looked up and saw Seiya over her, and her eyes widened.

The Mortal lay on the ground, recuperating herself.

"Let's try it one more time, Sailor Moon," said High Lonesome, looking up at her.

She nodded. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

The Mortal let out a shriek, and her body disintegrated to red dust, and blew off, no longer of matter. The Scouts instantly transformed back to their normal selves. Usagi fell down, and was caught by Seiya. Acadia stood up, and was supported by Eisley and Xandra.

Usagi looked up at her fellow fighters. "What was that?"

Xandra sighed. "A problem we thought we dismembered ages ago."

× × × × × ×

"I'm sorry that today wasn't what I had hoped it to be, Odango," Seiya said, blushing a little bit, looking down.

Usagi smiled. "It's fine, Seiya."

They were sitting in the park. It was about noon that day, the sky was still dark but lightening up. The two were sitting particularly close on a small bench.

He looked at her, and smiled gently. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't care," she said. "Surprise me."

Seiya laughed. "We could go to me, Taiki, and Yaten's apartment, if you like. They should be home, and we could all hang out or something. They've been missing you guys."

"Alright, that would be nice."

Seiya and Usagi stood up. They looked up at the sky at the same time, and then back to each other.

"I asked this question a while ago," Seiya said. He looked at her, and she looked at him, her head tilted in interest. "Do you have a boyfriend, Odango?"

Usagi blushed and looked down at the ground quickly. "No, I don't."

Seiya smiled. He reached over and grabbed her hand tightly and gave it a quick squeeze. "Then I have a chance."

Usagi laughed, remembering that conversation they had ages ago. "Maybe you do."

Seiya smiled at her and pulled her closer. When they reached his car, he opened the door for her, and helped her in. He walked around to the other side, and got in. He started the car and they pulled out and drove to their apartment. Usagi kept an eye on Seiya as he drove.

"What, Odango?"

_Haruka said something about Mamorou not being the rightful King._ She blushed at the next thought. _Maybe it's Seiya._ "Oh…nothing."

Seiya smirked. "Whatever you say, Odango."

× × × × × ×

"I think… we need something more efficient than these… Mortals we came up with."

The villains of the story. Did you think we would get through it without any more mention?

Sitting in a circular black room was five very different ladies. Athene, Demeter, Hera, Aphrodite, and Persephone, the five Greek goddesses.

The room they were in was very strange. There seemed to be no end to it, but there was. In the center was a small fire burning, floating. The chairs they were in were hollowed out ovals, allowing them to sit in the chairs. Hanging in front of their faces from a hook above the opening of the chair was the pendant that Demeter had, all the designs the same. There was a spotlight type light way above their heads, shedding light on them.

Demeter, we are already familiar with. She quietly sat, sculpting a small figurine out of ivory.

Athene was the Goddess of Wisdom. She sat in her blue chair, curled up, reading a book. She wore a short blue dress that clung to her, but was lose just at the last five or six inches end of the knee length dress. The top was just held to her by thin strings. She wore high-heeled blue shoes that tied up her legs. Her long light blue hair was pulled up into twists of hair, tied together with a leather string, held in place. Randomly, blue stars were placed in her hair.

Hera was the Goddess and Protector of Marriage. She sat in her silver white chair, meditating calmly, her feet placed on the ground. She wore a long silver gown that had short, flared sleeves on it. The waist was decorated with white diamond hearts, lined in gold. She had white shoes like Athene's. On each finger was a small gold ring. Her white hair hung loose to her waist, straight. Two small gold stars were placed just above the ears to hold the stray hair from her gentle and pale face.

Persephone was the Maiden of Spring, The Queen of Darkness. She sat eating small fruits in a bowl. She had a small black ring on her left hand's ring finger, to show her marriage to Hades. She was burning and recreating the white rose in her long fingers. She wore a dress, much different to Athene's and Hera's. The green top was well fitted, except for the sleeves, which were puffed out. There was a black stretch of material below her breasts, and a black ribbon tied at the meet of the low V neckline. The skirt was short and green, with three or four layers of black lace underneath, to make it stick out. She had shoes like her sister's, only green, with a black ribbon. Her black hair was cut short, but the ends were tipped green like a fire of green and black.

Aphrodite was the Goddess of Love and Beauty. She sat, legs curled under her, sewing something on her lap. She wore a simple dress, a gold spring dress, just below the knees, with thin strings holding it up. The bottom was lined with orange lace with hearts sewn in them. She wore shoes like the other's as well. Her long orange gold hair was pulled in two long ponytails, curled so tightly; they looked just like soft curls from her head. The two ponytails were tied with thick red ribbons.

"What makes you say that, Demeter?" asked Athene, not looking up from her book.

"Our Mortal… was defeated too quickly, too easily. We must challenge their minds and powers," Demeter said, and stood up. She walked to the table, and looked into the fire, and then at the others. "Sailor Moon was being protected by a man when I saw her. He had picked her up at her home and brought her there, to eat breakfast."

"Why don't we fight directly?" suggested Persephone, examining her fruit.

Demeter leaned back in her seat, and thought carefully. "If that is the case, then we must put our powers within the Pendant, or else they will be useless, and won't Zeus be furious?"

The girls laughed at that, their laughs echoing throughout the space.

"So," began Aphrodite, lying her sewing piece down. "What exactly are the requirements for a person containing an Entity?"

× × × × × ×

"…And here we are!" Seiya happily proclaimed as he swung the apartment door open.

Usagi looked inside, stepping in shyly. The apartment was large and open, with a modern feel to it. She wandered around, studying the decorations and furniture. Seiya closed the door lightly behind him and followed after Usagi. She was by the window, looking out of it. "We're so high up, Seiya!"

Seiya laughed. "I know," Usagi jumped and saw him close behind her. She smiled and blushed lightly. "I'm so glad to be back, Odango."

Her smile grew and she nodded at him. "I'm glad you guys came back, too!"

Seiya's heart ached for her. The girl's blue eyes glowed like a sapphire, pouring out her kind heart. Seiya so desperately wanted to reach out and touch her cheek and place that restrained kiss on her lips.

But just as he felt the courage building up inside him, the sound of a key fitting into a lock pulled the moment apart.

"…I mean, come on, Taiki. It doesn't make sense."

"It makes perfect sense, Yaten," Taiki said, laughing as he opened the door.

Yaten stopped and looked at the two. "Hello, Usagi-san, how are you?"

Usagi walked across the room and smiled. "I'm very good, actually."

Taiki nodded at her. "It's nice to see you, Tsukino-san. I am very sorry to hear about what happened, and I'm glad you are doing well."

"It's alright," Usagi said, looking down at her feet. "It was bound to happen, anyway."

"You guys, we need to talk," Seiya said, and looked at the white couch in the middle of the room, signaling them to sit down. The two Lights looked at each other, confused, and sat down on the couch. Seiya looked down. "There seems to be a new enemy here."

"There's nothing we can do, Seiya," Taiki said matter-of-factly. "We don't have our transformation powers. Remember?"

"I know," Seiya said. "But we have to help somehow…"

"What happened?" asked Yaten.

Seiya and Usagi took turns telling what happened at the café. Usagi explained the three Senshi that came, that they were from Kinmoku, their whole story. The two sat patiently, and even Seiya was surprised because he didn't know about their revival deep inside Kinmoku. They explained the enemy together, what happened to High Lonesome, how a Mortal appeared, and then how Seiya returned the Entity to her chest.

Taiki was leaning back, his hand on his chin, thoughtfully. Yaten leaned forward, completely absorbed in the story, his huge eyes blinking in child-like interest.

Taiki spoke first. "That girl… wasn't bad when she was first around," he took a deep breath. "It's quite complicated, really. She's not really the Goddess of Harvest, Demeter, but posing… kind of. She grew up on Kinmoku with her four sisters; we might have known them. Mythology is huge around the universe; it's on almost every planet. The Greeks managed to get a hold of it here on Earth.

"Anyway, the sisters were five lovely young women, known on the planet for their beauty and charm. People began naming them after the Goddesses of mythology, as a joke. But the names stuck well. They were as powerful as we are, maybe more. But somehow, they were taken from their home one night by a swift force that we called Zeus.

"Let's see… there was Hera, Aphrodite, Athene, Demeter, of course, and then Persephone. Each one was a little different from the other. Demeter, the mythological Goddess, controlled the fruitful things, the landscapes, and harvesting. Aphrodite controlled love and beauty. I think it goes without saying she was the most beautiful of the five. And Athene was the wise one, helping people, and also tricking people with her wisdom. Hera was the Goddess and Protector of Marriage. She led people to the alter, blessing marriages. And Persephone was the special one. She was Demeter's child who was kidnapped by Hades when she was out in the meadows, as she was the Maiden of Spring. He kidnapped her, raped her, and made her the Queen of the Underworld. She was eventually returned to Demeter, but she had to visit Hades six months of the year, because she ate six seeds from a fruit, when she was not to eat anything while in the Underworld.

"Each one fit the personality, they were the Goddesses it seemed. Then they were just… gone. No one could find them anywhere. We later found out they were whisked away in the night and were most likely under the bad forces," Taiki paused, recalling the memories of Kinmoku. "And we were right. They have turned bad."

Usagi sat in silence. "You know these girls, then?"

"I'm not sure. It's a big possibility. I am sure if we saw them, I would recognize them," Taiki said. He looked at Seiya. "Did you recognize her?"

"To be honest," Seiya said. "I recognized what they were looking for. I don't know why," He sat in thought for a moment. "But the girls that fought with us… they were the ones that were under the surface to be revived. We knew them for a very short time after they got out of their sleep. High Lonesome—"

"Incentive Radio…" said Taiki

"And Graphic Skin," Yaten finished.

"That's right," Usagi said, shocked at their familiarity.

"How do you know them, Tsukino-san?" asked Taiki.

"Well," began Usagi. "I know them from Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru." She began to tell them what Haruka had told them at the temple, and then paused. "But they also told us Sailor Pluto has found out that Mamorou isn't the rightful King of Crystal Tokyo."

No one said anything. This was news for Seiya. In the very back of his mind, he had thought maybe they would fix things and they would be all right, but it didn't seem like it now, since destiny was in the picture.

"Do you have an idea who?" asked Yaten.

"No," said Usagi. "We don't. It's frightening."

"Do the other Senshi know what happened in the cafe?"

"Not yet. Almost all of them are at end of the school year competitions. Minako is playing in a volleyball game, Makoto is in a baking contest, and Ami is in a computer-programming contest. When they get back, though, I'll tell them," she paused. Then a thought struck her and her eyes widened. "They don't even know you guys are back yet."

"That's right!" shouted Yaten. "We will have to take care of that! Oh, I miss them. Especially—" Realizing that he was about to release the name of his desired, he covered his mouth. He blushed bright red, contrasting his widening green eyes.

Usagi leaned in, curious. "Especially who, Yaten?"

Yaten covered his face, and shook his head furiously, his long hair shaking with it. "No! I'm not going to tell you!"

Usagi reached out, and grabbed his arms. "Oh, come on! Just tell me! I'm not going to care! They won't either!"

Yaten peeked from between two fingers, and he smiled, cat-like. "Mmm… I don't know, Usagi…"

"Oh, please, Yaten!" Usagi pleaded.

Taiki couldn't help but laugh at all of this.

Yaten pulled his arms to his side, and held one to his mouth. By now, Usagi was on the floor like a dog, begging, looking up at him. She leaned in, as if he was going to tell her a huge secret. He loved this. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes!"

Yaten smiled more. "What if it's you, Usagi?"

Usagi's eyes widened and she fell backwards. "Shut up, Yaten! Shut up!" she shouted.

Yaten leaned back, laughing hysterically. "You are just like a little girl, Usagi-chan!"

"But," she said. "Who is it?"

"Back to that, now are we?"

"I'm going to start guessing now, Yaten!" she announced. "Ami!"

Taiki blushed. Yaten noticed this. "No, that's Taiki."

Usagi leaned over to him, with stars in her eyes. "Oh! Ami would be so happy to know that!" She leaned back, and thought. "Ami and Taiki. How cute!" She stopped and remembered the point of this conversation. "Is it… uh… Makoto?"

"Tree hugger? No way."

"Hey now!" warned Usagi, sticking a finger in his face. "Rei!"

"Who said it's any of them? What if it's Haruka, or someone?"

Usagi stood up. She announced, almost formally, like a leader of a country. "Haruka would not care for you, Yaten! She has Michiru. Setsuna is far mature than you are and is also infatuated with time! And Hotaru? We'll not even get into that!"

There was a silence in the room as she slowly calculated all the people she had asked about. "I… don't know who—" Then it hit her. She made a very sly face and leaned into Yaten, who sat on the couch, coolly, his arms and legs crossed. "Minako."

"Why would I have interest in her? She's loud, bossy, ignorant, and ditzy."

"It has to be."

As Yaten was about to deny it, Taiki leaned over, covering Yaten's mouth. "Actually, since we are all tattling on each other… he is, in fact, quite fond of the next idol!"

Yaten's lovely white face turned red with embarrassment as he hid his face in his hands.

Usagi sat back on the couch and smiled. "I can see it. You acted the way you did to her because you were slightly interested in her, weren't you? But!" she held up a finger. "You couldn't let anyone know this."

"It doesn't matter, Usagi-chan," said Yaten, ashamedly.

"Oh, but it's adorable and I think you should really look into getting to know her better."

Yaten sighed. "Usagi, we can't because it's not like we are going to stay here the rest of our lives. We're visiting."

"Visiting long enough that you can restart your careers as singers? If you plan on staying for a short time, why did you bother doing that?" Usagi asked.

The three were quiet for a while. "She's got a good point," said Seiya. "We didn't even take that into consideration when we called up the manager to start it again, did we? She never said how long we could stay."

"But would we take advantage of this?" asked Yaten, looking at him.

"I guess she never said anything to you about it," said Taiki. "But she did tell me to stay as long as we needed to, as we wanted to."

There was a silence and then Seiya threw his arms around Usagi, laughing and holding her close. Taiki and Yaten sat in a stupor, watching. They both thought the same thing, at the same time.

_Is he the King?_

× × × × × ×

Usagi sat silently in her bedroom, thinking. She had told her friends that Taiki, Seiya, and Yaten had come back. Needless to say, that made them ecstatic and Minako was ready to go find Yaten. Usagi quickly told them that they had a new enemy, and Minako returned to the table at the Crown Parlor at the mention of this.

No one had said anything, a little confused.

"Why are you with Seiya, if you are still with Mamorou?" asked Rei.

Usagi was about to give a 'Do-I-have-to-explain-this-again?' look to Rei, but then she realized that she never told them. "I never said anything about that, did I?" She propped her head on her hand, and looked down. "We broke up."

She began explaining the event on the phone, as everyone was silent.

"I'm sorry… Usagi," said Ami, holding her hand up to her mouth, looking down.

"It's sad… but…" and she began to explain the enemy they fought at the café they were at. She explained how the three girls transformed and fought and how High Lonesome's entity came out of her chest, how it was almost taken. She described the Mortal she fought and the strange girl that unleashed it.

"That's so… bizarre," said Makoto, thoughtfully. "I thought that once we got rid of Galaxia and Chaos that it would be over."

"Maybe," said Rei. "There is more than one evil force in the universe."

There was a silence, and then Minako jumped up and slammed her palms on the table. "Let's go see them! They are awaiting us!"

They had gone to find them, but had failed and retreated home. Usagi was thinking in her mind, who could possibly be the King. And what was this new enemy entirely about?

She lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling, trying to figure these new events out in her mind, but failing and falling asleep instead.

× × × × × ×

Acadia, Xandra, and Eisley sat in their apartment, near the Three Lights apartment. Acadia was sitting at the table, going through her records for the upcoming party she was DJ-ing. Xandra was hooking up their stereo that was on the coffee table as she sat on the couch, a mess of wires and outlets. Eisley was sitting on their blue couch, looking at the newspaper for job offers that rested on the coffee table away from the stereo, leaned in close with a red marker in hand.

"I'm glad we came after school ended, I don't want to mess with that right now, what with finding a job, managing this apartment, and this… enemy," said Xandra, examining two wires trying to decide which outlet matched the input on the back of the stereo.

"I agree," said Eisley, circling a job.

"What did you find?" asked Xandra, eyeing the newspaper.

Eisley vaguely held the paper up. "It's a floral shop. They need a cashier and possibly an experienced flower arranger. It sounds nice, and the pay is great," she looked at the offer just below the one circled. "How would you like to be a," she looked close at it. "Science museum tour guide? You love science and human interaction."

Xandra sat the wires in her hands down on the table and moved closer to Eisley. She read over her shoulder, and sighed. "Who wouldn't love human interaction after being locked underground for so long?"

"That's true," said Eisley, looking up.

"But still," said Xandra. "That would be fun. Tutorial lasts two weeks, depending on the grade… you get?"

"You probably have to take a test on your knowledge of science, or what is in that museum. The more you know, the less the tutorial lasts," said Acadia, looking at the back of an album.

"You're being quiet," said Xandra, looking at Acadia.

Acadia set the album down and put her elbows on the table, her head resting on her hands. "I'm kind of wondering about the King. Who is he going to be if it's not Mamorou, as everyone has believed for so long?"

"Idea," said Xandra, leaning back. "Seiya. Fighter."

Neither of the two girls really acknowledged this suggestion, only just sitting still, Eisley still reading job offers and Acadia still going through her albums, the only noise the clicking of the plastic trays and the slapping of paper covers.

"They're potential," Said Acadia, stacking her albums together. "I need to go to the club and start mixing. The party's this Friday, and today is Tuesday.

"But… you have the rest of the week," said Eisley.

Acadia had a box shaped bag on the table and was neatly stacking all the records and CDs inside of it. "What if something happens, like another encounter like today? I won't have much time."

She zipped the bag shut and lifted it off the table with a little difficulty. "Maybe Seiya or someone can give me ride to the club," she said, laughing.

The two girls laughed in unison. "Bye, Acadia," they said.

Acadia threw her jacket on and stepped out of the apartment with her bag in hand. She looked down the halls for the apartment belonging to Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten. She pulled a sheet of paper out of her pocket and checked; he had written it down for her before they left. She walked in the direction of the room. When she reached it, she knocked on the door and waited for a response.

She saw the door open and Yaten's eyes peek out. He realized it was her and he opened it further. "Hey, High—"

"Acadia," she said quickly.

"Acadia," he opened it all the way and leaned on the doorframe. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I need to get to the dance hall to start mixing some songs for a party this Friday, but it's kind of far off, and I have quite a load…" She signaled the bag with her hands. "Could you or someone give me a ride there? If it's okay. Seiya said that you guys would when you could."

Yaten nodded. "Yeah, I can. Let me get the keys. Wait here,"

Acadia waited patiently as he got the car keys and told Taiki and Seiya where he was going. Yaten closed the door to the apartment and turned to her. "What are you doing for the party?"

"I'm the DJ for it, but they need me to go in and do some pre-mixing and get familiar with the system. But most of the time I'll be doing free mix and improv. I'm not really used to this, but I can get it. I used to do this a lot."

Yaten nodded, as they got in the elevator. "Awesome, we'll have to come by."

They rode in silence down the elevator and walked to the car in silence, as well. They got in the car, and when they did, Yaten began closed in on here.

"Do you know who the King is, Acadia? Would you have any idea?"

* * *

I had begun writing this during that silly three day wait to upload documents on to But I finished it last night, I think this is the most action I've written into a story. But I'm glad that I got a review, yay! It made me feel happy and I started writing more on this. It's taken a while because for a while I could only write a little at a time because that's all I could come up with, I hate that.

And I'm not sure if I'll get any reviews correcting me for my Greek mythology, but that was how I was taught about it in school, it's what I remeber.

ANYWAY! Read and review!

Love, Storm


	3. Aphrodite Attacks

Sorry it took me so long (ha ha, Taking Back Sunday!) to update this, I had some company most of the week and I didn't want to update. Anyway… thanks for the reviews I'm getting, yay. I like the three. But here we go!

**Summary**: The last day of school has arrived, but there seems to be a new enemy developing. The Inner scouts are surprised when three girls appear with Haruka one day, and find out their identities to be Sailor Scouts. And why are Seiya, Taiki, & Yaten back?

* * *

**"03: Aphrodite Attacks"**

Acadia looked at Yaten, confused and bewildered. She could admit what she possibly knew something about this, or she could deny it. She didn't know how smart and keen he was. He was leaning in close to her, looking into her eyes with is green eyes.

"You know something, don't you?" said Yaten. He was good.

"I… I'm not supposed to know," said Acadia. "But I'm not sure if I'm supposed to know or not."

Yaten leaned back, still facing her, watching her. He expected her to continue.

Acadia took a deep breath. Why was she telling him this? "When we were in those crystals, being healed, I had strange dreams. I never said anything about it to anyone. I had dreams about you, Seiya, and Taiki… fighting with the Solar Senshi as a team against the ferocious Galaxia. It was as though I was right there," she said. She looked forward. "I also had a prophecy, I believe. About Crystal Tokyo. I don't know who this Mamorou is, but I knew Endymion and I knew it was him that was expected to be with Neo-Queen Serenity in the future. But, uh… in this vision I saw, it wasn't him. It was…"

There was a silence. Yaten leaned in closer. "Who? Who was it?"

"I saw Seiya, Fighter, with her, holding hands. They were standing on a balcony of their palace, looking out at the largest full moon and most beautiful night sky," she said. "But, please, don't take this seriously. It may have just been a dream and that's all. I've known you guys for a while, as you know, and I've always admired the Princess. It may have been just a combination of the two," she said. She looked away, mystery creeping onto her features. "But I'm getting a different feeling because Setsuna believes the same thing, too."

Yaten leaned away from her and looked ahead of him. He broke his daze and put the key into the ignition and started the engine and twisted it. As he was pulling out of the parking space he spoke to her. "It's really strange that you and Setsuna would think that because Taiki and I were actually discussing this possibility today. Ever since we found out that Usagi and Mamorou broke up, I've been hoping Seiya would aim for her because he loves her very much," Yaten pulled out from the parking garage and into the streets. "Now, where do you need to go?"

× × × × × ×

The next day, Usagi woke up to the sound of rain on her window. She sat up in bed and looked around, drowsily. Did she hear the telephone ringing? It must be her imagination…

No, it was very real.

She jumped out of her bed and went down the hallway to the telephone. She answered it on the fifth ring.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Odango!"

"Seiya?"

"Yes," there was a pause. "Did you just wake up?"

Usagi rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Yeah, I did."

"I'm sorry," he was quiet again. "Say, do you want to go out with me, Taiki, Ami, Yaten, and Minako to dinner around six or so?"

"Where?"

"Well, Yaten was taking Acadia to some club so she could start mixing for the party coming up soon. On the way back to the apartments, he passed by this new and really nice restaurant that serves a mixture of cultural food, and he told us about it."

Usagi checked her clock. It was about eleven. How did she sleep in that late?

"Uh, yeah. I do. Did you all already call Ami and Minako?"

"Yes, we did."

Usagi rubbed her eyes and lightning struck loudly. _This weather is getting worse and worse…_

"Yeah, it is."

Usagi realized that she had said that out loud, very gently, but loud enough for him to hear. "I wonder when it will clear up,"

"I don't know, the forecasts aren't really saying anything right now about it clearing up, just worsening and getting better and then getting really bad again," Seiya said, wistfully. "But we will come pick you up around five thirty so we can get there and if there is a line or something. Alright?"

Usagi nodded and yawned. "Alright."

Seiya laughed gently at her sleepiness. "You don't usually sleep in that late, do you? What time did you go to sleep?" he asked, curiously.

Usagi thought. Last night she had been putting pictures in a photograph book and then she was talking to Luna for a while about the new enemy. "Probably around twelve or so."

"That's strange. I hope you aren't sick," Seiya said. "Well, I'll talk to you later, Odango!"

"Bye, Seiya."

They hung up, and Seiya turned to his band mates. Yaten was sitting on the couch, watching the little structure of the swinging balls knocking against one another, leaned forward. Taiki was reading a book, as usual, with the television on in the background.

"She's going, too," Seiya said, and sat down next to Yaten on the couch, watching the television.

Taiki closed his book and looked at Seiya. "What if it turns out all this fuss about Chiba-san not being the King of Crystal Tokyo turns out to be worthless because he will anyway? What will you do if she goes back to him?" There was a silence as this logic sunk in. It was still a possibility. After all, they never said for sure that it was what was true. "If he's not the King, who do you think is the King, then?"

Yaten said, completely without thinking. "Seiya."

There was a moment of silence, and then Seiya spoke. "What?"

Yaten covered his mouth. His pale pretty face lost its color. "Nothing… nothing…"

"No, Yaten, what did you say?" asked Taiki leaning in.

"It's nothing… it was just something that Acadia was telling me in the car when I was taking her to that place," Yaten said. He then realized he said more than he had wanted to. He covered his face with his hands.

"Tell us, Yaten," said Taiki.

Yaten took a deep breath. "Acadia told me in the car that when they were all in those crystals she had this dream about us fighting as a team with the Solar Senshi here against Galaxia, like she was there with us in the middle of it. Then she said she saw the future of Crystal Tokyo, but it wasn't with Endymion or whatever, it was with Seiya. They were holding hands and standing on a balcony at night together. That's what she told me when I asked her if she knew anything."

Silence once more. "Did she say if it was for certain?" asked Taiki.

"No, she said she thinks it may have been a dream and nothing more because she knows us well and has always admired Sailor Moon, the Princess. She said maybe she was just combining the two together."

"What if it's true, Seiya?" asked Taiki.

_I'd… die in my own excitement._ "I… don't know," said Seiya, looking ahead, blankly.

× × × × × ×

"Who's going next?" The five girls sat in their circle of chairs. It was Hera who had spoken. When no one answered, Hera sighed and tapped her long white nails on the rim of the chair, leaning forward. "We aren't going to get anything done at all if we just sit around. Then Zeus will be very angered at us and take matters into his own hands."

"But Hera," pleaded Persephone. "It's so difficult to go out there again because it's so tempting to stay there in all that beauty and become normal again," she looked at Hera and all her sisters. "I miss that."

"I would love to go back to the way we were and enjoy a normal life. But we had to sell our souls in order to save…"

"Just, shut up!" shouted Aphrodite, her little and young voice ringing out. "It doesn't matter anymore. What matters most is that we get this done like Zeus is telling us to. Or suffer," she stood up and grabbed the pendant hanging down. She clenched it in her long and slender hands and then flung her hair over her shoulder. "I'll do it. I know exactly where to go."

"How do you know where to go?" asked Demeter.

"Well," began Aphrodite, smiling mischievously. "Ever since you went to earth and you battled this… Sailor Moon lady and you mentioned she was with three other girls and a man, I began to meditate on that. I meditated mostly on the description you gave of the man with her. I have come up with something on him."

"What is it?" shrieked Hera.

"Do you remember those days on Kinmoku, the Princess had those three little boys that she was training? They were Sailor Sensei, too. Most of the time she kept them as boys and they were only female when they transformed. We grew up around them, and one time, Princess Kakyuu invited us for dinner at the palace with them. I am almost certain they don't remember that, but I do. And I remember them very well. I just can't remember his name…"

Demeter closed her eyes and thought very hard over it. She wasn't the Goddess of Wisdom, that was for sure, and she certainly wasn't the Goddess of Memory. She remembered Sailor Moon telling the man to transform, but he couldn't. She had shouted his name.

_"Transform…"_ But who was it?

"See? She has no idea what it is," said Persephone, leaning back.

_See!_ Thought Demeter, _That was something like it! Only… it wasn't…_

"No! I know it… it's…" She closed her eyes in thought and then opened them as she remembered it. It had hit her. "Seiya! That was it!"

Aphrodite held the pendant and smiled. "Seiya? Shall I go after him?"

"A Goddess Entity will be in someone with compassion, forgiveness, a sense of justice, love, and a leader," said Athene, smiling at the end. "It doesn't have to be a Sailor Senshi, but those are our best targets."

Aphrodite nodded. Why was she so unsure? "I'll go for him." She held the pendant high, concentrated on its power, and in a flash of gold glitter, she was gone.

× × × × × ×

"Usagi? Are you ready yet?"

Usagi was in her bedroom, putting on her shoes for the dinner that she was going to with Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Ami, and Minako. Minako was standing at the stairs, shouting up at her.

"Almost, Minako!" she grabbed her purse on her dresser, flipped her light switch off, and closed the door. She went to the stairs, and went down the stairs.

She saw Ami and Minako only. Ami was wearing a blue shirt with short bell sleeves, a slightly low V cut shirt, with a simple and thin gold chain around her neck. She wore a completely plain white skirt that went to her knees. On her feet were simple white sandals.

Minako was wearing a red dress that had sleeves on them, with a black collaring on the sleeves, the collar like Ami's, and the hem of the dress. Across the waist was a thick black ribbon that tied in the back to form the perfect bow. She wore black sandal high heels.

Usagi wore an orange dress that had an overall like top, the suspenders going up from the waist, with large pink buttons of the same color of the dress just below the suspenders. Underneath was an orange shirt with short sleeved bell shaped sleeves also. Her shoes were pink high-heels.

"Where are Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten?" asked Usagi.

"They sent us in. They're still in the car, waiting," said Minako, her eyes shining a little.

"How are we all going to fit in their car?" asked Usagi, suddenly remembering that their car couldn't hold six people comfortably.

Minako smiled. "You'll see, Usagi! Now let's go!" She grabbed Usagi by the hand, and pulled her out. As she was being drug out, Usagi locked the door and flipped the light switch off. Minako let go of her hand and pointed ahead. "Look, Usagi-chan!"

Usagi looked in the direction she was pointing and saw a limousine in front of her home. Her breath was taken when she saw the chauffeur by the door, holding it open for the three girls. They walked to the limousine and got in, first Usagi, then Ami, and finally Minako. The door was shut.

The seats were facing each other, the Three Lights sitting in the seats facing the back of the vehicle. They were dressed in their suits they wore to perform, looking very handsome.

Usagi blushed as she looked around. The carpeting was a deep red, the windows has scarlet velvet curtains, and lights by the doors and the windows.

"Wow," breathed Usagi. "This is nice. Why a limousine?"

"We weren't going to cram you ladies into our car, and we wanted to take you three in a limousine," said Seiya, smiling at her.

The three blushed. Ami brushed her blue hair from her eyes and peeked out the window. "It is very nice, but it wasn't necessary."

Taiki smiled at her. "Of course it was."

Yaten sighed and leaned back. "You two are very ungrateful."

"They're just modest. We don't get to ride in limousine's everyday," said Minako.

"Exactly," said Yaten nonchalantly. "Ungrateful."

"Yaten, please," said Taiki, looking over at him.

There was a silence. Usagi moved around uncomfortably, and checked her watch. It was slightly past six. She looked up at Seiya and noticed he was looking at her, with a smile. She blushed and lowered her head.

Yaten checked out a window. "We're almost there, I do believe." A few seconds later, they felt the vehicle turned slowly, and then it stopped. The door opened and the girls filed out first, and then the Three Lights. Ami walked with Taiki, Minako with Yaten, and Usagi with Seiya. The six walked through the double doors on the stone path, and into the lobby of the restaurant. There was a desk with a lady at it, and she looked up at the six. She smiled.

Seiya went ahead of the group. "I made reservations under the name Kou,"

The lady checked the book in front of her. "Yes, right this way, please," she left from behind the desk, and led the six past the people in the restaurant.

All six hoped no one would recognize them.

"Seiya!"

"Yaten!"

"Taiki!"

The six walked faster with the waitress. She stopped in front of double doors that were heavily curtained from the inside. She opened them, and led them in. As they took their seats (the girls on one side, the Three Lights on another) she said, "A waiter will be with you shortly," and she was gone. The doors closed behind them.

The table was covered with a white tablecloth with three candles in the center: red, blue, and yellow. Sitting in between the silverware, as if showing the girls where to sit, were roses. A red rose for Usagi, a blue rose for Ami, and a gold rose for Minako. The room wasn't very large, but the beauty of the tall paintings and the view of the moon through a large bay window overlooking a lake made up for it. The colors of the room were gold and white, everywhere.

"I don't feel like I dressed well enough for this," said Usagi, looking around.

"Please quit being so humble, Usagi, it's alright," said Seiya, smiling over at her.

The door opened slowly and a girl dressed in a simple black dress with a white apron came towards them. Her golden hair that was pulled in two ponytails and curled gently hung in front of her. She smiled at them.

"Hello, my name is Aphrodite, and I need your help," she said, smiling at them bigger.

No one really said anything, just watched her, baffled. She walked over to Seiya, the one she knew was him. She placed her hand on his shoulder. She leaned down to him, her long finger tracing his jaw line, looking at him.

"Hey, you need to go. We're on a date right now," Yaten said, defensively.

She whispered into Seiya's ear, "I think you have something that I want,"

Seiya's face grew hot and red as everyone looked at him. "Um… something you want?"

Aphrodite stood back up, and in one quick and strong movement, she threw him out of his chair across the floor. When everyone had gotten out of their chairs, she was Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love and Beauty.

"I want your God Entity, please!"

She blasted Seiya with the pendant in her hand, and he flew farther against the floor, in pain.

Usagi, Ami, and Minako looked at one another, and nodded.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"MAKE UP!"

The three soldiers stood, transformed. "We are the agents of love and justice, here to defend the world from cretins like you, ruining our date! I am Eternal Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Mercury!"

"And Sailor Venus!"

"And in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" announced Moon.

Aphrodite rubbed her head, and looked up at them. "Oh, please."

"Venus Love and Beauty… Shock!"

Aphrodite held her hand in front of her, the attack being absorbed by the pendant. "Your silly attacks are useless against me, ladies!" She turned toward Seiya, who was lying, in pain, on the ground. Aphrodite walked to him, and looked down at him. She put either leg on the sides of him, and sat down, straddling his waist.

"I am Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love and Beauty. I want your God Entity."

Seiya looked at her, "No. I won't."

She looked at him, pouting. "Not even if I give you a kiss?" She touched his chest, lightly, tracing a nondescript figure on him. She suddenly thrust her hand on his chest with the pendant, and looked at him, crazed. A red light shot from him and a pear shaped red diamond levitated in the air.

"Mercury Aqua… Rhapsody!"

The attack blasted Aphrodite off of Seiya and across the floor, sliding. She leaned on her arms, unable to stand up. "Ouch, that hurt!"

Moon went to Seiya, unsure how to return it to him. He had been the one who saved Acadia. Did she just return it to him? She looked at him, confused. His skin was pale and yellowed and his blue eyes were dark and unreadable. She grabbed his hand, and looked behind her at Aphrodite, who was standing back up, weakly. Her pale body was bruised and scraped, and her boots were becoming unlaced and scuffed.

"Well, how am I supposed to get that if you are in the way, dearie?" asked Aphrodite.

Moon jumped up and faced her. "You won't!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power… Kiss!"

The beautiful attack of Eternal Sailor Moon blasted Aphrodite against the wall. She fell down to the ground, crumpled to her knees.

The Scouts, Taiki, and Yaten watched in silence as she slowly stood up to her feet, panting, her hair tangled and singed.

"I'm only doing what is right, fighters," Aphrodite choked out, her beautiful voice withering. "I'm trying to save my skin and soul. Don't make this anymore difficult. Just give me the Entity, and this can end right now," Aphrodite pleaded, tears welling in her eyes.

Moon looked at Aphrodite. This girl… she was beautiful. She was charming; she was what every girl aspired to be. She wanted to feel sorry for this person, to give the Entity of Seiya, but she knew she couldn't.

"Aphrodite," began Moon. "You don't need to take the lives of people to find happiness."

"Yes, I do!" shouted Aphrodite. "You aren't living under the rule of someone dead and powerful! You aren't being controlled the way I am!" She walked towards Sailor Moon and the body of Seiya. "If you don't give me what I came for, I will unleash all that I am on you!"

"Glowing Flesh Fermentation!"

The attack that was not familiar to anyone blasted the weakened Aphrodite down, a scream from the body. She lay on the ground. "I will… unleash all that I am on… you, Sailor Moon!" She held her shaking and bloodied arm in the air, the pendant in her hand. "Lovely Death Rapture!"

A gold beam shot in the air from her arm, and expanded to a dome over the whole room, a sharp pain vibrating through everyone's bodies, especially Taiki and Yaten. The Entity began to float towards Aphrodite, who held her arm out towards it. Just as she was about to capture it in her hands, her arm fell to the ground, her body unconscious.

The light of the attack faded, and everyone was on the ground, trying to shovel through the sludge of pain,

Sailor Moon looked behind her and saw Sailor High Lonesome, Incentive Radio, and Graphic Skin. She made the connection that the attack fired was Sailor Graphic Skin's. She smiled weakly at them, stood up and walked towards the Entity. She held it in her hands and returned to Seiya. She kneeled down by him and whispered, "Please return to your soul," to the Entity and it floated back inside him. She looked at his eyes, hoping for life. Slowly, his eyes recovered and his body grew strength back. Sailor Moon smiled as he looked up at her.

Suddenly, they heard a voice.

"Dammit, Aphrodite," they heard. Behind them, they saw Athene (but they didn't know at the time) picking up the small body, cradling it. "Maybe next time we can send someone more reliable who can get the job done and won't waste her powers." She didn't even notice the people standing about her. She held her pendant high, and in a rain of blue shimmer, she was gone, along with Aphrodite.

Sailor Moon looked at everyone. Venus and Mercury were helping Yaten and Taiki to their feet. The three Intangible Scouts stood nearby. Incentive Radio had her mouth covered with her fisted hand, nervously. Graphic Skin stood, watching in an apparent daze. High Lonesome was looking at the floor, sorrowfully. Sailor Moon looked down at Seiya and saw he was opening his eyes. She bent down and put her arm around her shoulder and gently helped him stand up. He leaned into her body and rested his head in her shoulder. "I'm so tired…" he whispered.

Sailor Moon wrapped her arm around his shoulder, and pulled him closer. Everyone watched in silence as she held him and stroked his head, full of love.

× × × × × ×

After that, Taiki, Yaten, Seiya, Usagi, Ami, Minako, Acadia, Eisley, and Xandra went to the Three Lights apartment. As everyone else talked about this battle and Taiki hashed out his knowledge on which these enemies are, Usagi sat in Seiya's room as he rested.

"Are you okay?" Usagi asked, smoothing his hair from his forehead.

"I'm feeling better," Seiya said smiling at her. How was he so lucky to have her with him now? To have a perfect angel sitting by his bedside.

"What was it like being dead?"

Seiya thought. "Well, it wasn't really… anything. I didn't feel anything. I don't think I was really dead because I could hear you, the scouts, and that girl talking like you were screaming from a mountain top, it was faint."

"What were we saying?"

"You were arguing about whose turn it was to end the world," Seiya said. Then he started laughing a little. He soon stopped when he realized that Usagi wasn't. She was only staring very carefully at his face, as if reading it very carefully.

* * *

If you want to email or contact me…

**Email and messenger at MSN**: xnewamericanclassicx .at. hotmail .dot. com

Sorry that it looks kind of gay... it won't let me do underscores or at signs and save them. It's silly.

Love, Storm


	4. Questions

This one took me a while, too, because I wasn't sure where I wanted this one to go. But I think the next one should flow pretty easily. You'll see why ;) I have many ideas for this one!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters, but Eisley, Xandra, and Acadia and the enemies are mine, as well as the storyline.

* * *

**"04: Questions"**

Usagi sat in the library, in a quiet secluded room where telephone books, atlases, and dictionaries were kept. There was a mahogany table and chairs in the center of the room, and two windows that allowed sunlight in. She was sitting, as close to the wall and away from the door as best she could. She wasn't there for any reason, only to get away from everyone else. No one expected her to be there.

Her thoughts drifted to Seiya and what he had said. Was it just an odd coincidence that that had happened? Why had he heard that, was it something implanted in the attack, that altered what he heard? Was it just a dream he had?

She sighed heavily and looked down at the swirls in the wood. Where did Seiya also think they stood? Did he think they were together? Or just friends, still? No… that wouldn't make sense.

"Tsukino-san."

Usagi nearly jumped. She looked up to see Taiki standing in the doorway, holding a book. She smiled and stood up frantically. "Hello, Taiki!"

Taiki walked in further and to the table, amused. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just…" She couldn't think of anything to say. She sighed. "Thinking."

Taiki sat down at the table. She winced, and sat down, too. "That makes more sense. I can't imagine you here at the library."

Usagi wrung her hands around. "I know. That's why I came here."

"What are you thinking about?" Taiki asked as he took a seat across from here.

"A number of things," Usagi said. There was a silence that told her to go on. "Did Seiya ever tell you what he dreamt of when he was… well, dead?"

Taiki shook his head. "No, he didn't. I'm assuming he told you?"

"Yes, he did," Usagi said.

Taiki was quiet and then spoke. "Well, what did he tell you?"

"I asked him what it was like being dead, a joke. He told me that he heard our voices, but it was really faint, like screaming from a mountain. I asked him what we were saying. He said, 'You were arguing about whose turn it was to end the world.' I sat there, I didn't really know what to make of that, you know?"

Taiki frowned. Then he shook his head, his eyes closed. "I don't either."

"And I can't figure out if it was just a dream he had, or the attack she gave him did that to his mind. It could go both ways."

Taiki nodded quickly. "Yeah, it could," He looked down and traced the patterns on the table. "I mean, maybe he was just having a dream. Or maybe everyone has dreams like that when they get their Entities taken like that."

"Dreams about people they know arguing about who will destroy the world? I don't know, Taiki," Usagi snapped.

"I don't know what to tell you, Usagi,"

Usagi's temper was rising, but then she smiled, realizing something. "You called me 'Usagi'. You haven't done that before."

Taiki looked up at her and laughed a little. "You're right, I haven't."

"So," Usagi said, brushing strands of hair from her face. "How is Seiya?"

"He's doing a lot better since yesterday. He's taking good advantage of us taking care of him, especially Yaten. I'm sure by tomorrow he'll be better, if he's not already up," Taiki said, smiling reassuringly.

Usagi nodded, and looked down. "I'm sorry you guys came back here and expected everything to be okay, and then the day you get here, it's a mess. I can understand the frustration?"

"It's fine, it's fine," Taiki said. "It would be a lot better if we could get some powers back so we can fight with you again. We're feeling pretty defenseless right now," Taiki continued. "Would you want to come over tonight? We're probably just going to have spaghetti or something simple."

Usagi nodded. "Thank you, that would be very nice."

× × × × × ×

"I don't know if she'll fully recover…"

The four sisters stood around a slab of rock on rock that held Aphrodite's body. Persephone looked up at Hera. "Don't say that! She'll be fine!"

Hera had her arms crossed, one hand resting underneath her chin. "I really don't know. She used all her strength on fighting."

"Regardless if she recovers or not, lives or dies, we need to find a way to battle or things aren't going to be good from Zeus," said Athene, turning away slightly.

"We don't have any personal attacks, like they do. Why don't we do that? It would be efficient and we could get the job done without weakling monsters or unpredictable and unreliable attacks that use too much power at once," offered Demeter.

"Good idea," said Hera. "I'll approach Zeus about that."

"But we need to start getting those Entities. We need to keep in mind that an Entity can't be opened more than once. It can, but the powers aren't nearly as strong as when they are first opened. In fact, it's only half of it, and that's no good. Zeus would be very unpleased," stated Persephone.

The four Goddesses stood in silence, trying to decide what to do.

"Should we tell Zeus about Aphrodite?" asked Demeter.

Athene shrugged. "If it will heal her. She's a pansy, though. Too wrapped up in love and the older days."

× × × × × ×

Taiki and Usagi walked into the apartment. Yaten was watching a television show, very relaxed and dazed out. He didn't even look at the two as they entered the room.

"Yaten," said Taiki. "Is Seiya in his room?"

Yaten looked up. "Yeah, with the Princess."

The two stopped. "The Princess?" asked Taiki.

"Yeah. She came."

Taiki quickly headed towards Seiya's room. Usagi stood behind the couch, confused. Yaten bent his neck and looked up at her. He winked and smiled at her. She blushed and looked up at Taiki standing in the open doorway. She walked over behind him and looked in with him.

Princess Kakyuu was sitting in the chair by the bed, stroking Seiya's head gently. He was asleep. Kakyuu looked up at them and smiled. She looked at Usagi. "Oh, Serenity. Hello."

"Princess Kakyuu… hello."

Kakyuu stood up and walked towards them. Taiki looked at her intently. "Is something wrong, Princess?"

Kakyuu smiled and touched his nose. "I thought I would come for a visit sometime soon, I did not know when. Then I started getting bad vibes about something that was happening here, an evil force, if you will. So I came to Earth to see what was wrong, if something was. And something is."

"Did Yaten tell you about it?" asked Taiki.

"Of course he did. I should have sent your powers with you, shouldn't I have? If I had, this wouldn't have happened. He may have been able to fight," Kakyuu said, and looked at Seiya, sorrowfully and regretfully.

"No, no, Princess," said Taiki, embracing her. "No, it's not your fault at all. It just happened."

Usagi stepped back. "Should I go home?"

Before Taiki or Yaten, who was now behind her, could say a word, Kakyuu interrupted. She stepped from Taiki and smiled, flipping her hand out to her. "No, not at all. I do not mean to ward you off," She said. "Ever since we returned to Kinmoku, I have always desired to dine with the girl who saved the universe from destruction, the legendary Princess of the Moon. I only met you for a short time, and that was in tension between my Starlights and your Senshi. I do not see that right now, however."

Taiki looked at Usagi, and looked at the couch. "Would you like to sit, Usagi?"

"Thank you," Usagi said, and walked to the couch and sat down. Yaten sat next to her and smiled at her. "He'll be fine, Usagi."

Kakyuu sat on the other couch, her hands on her lap, folded neatly. "Yes, he will. He will be just fine. I know you are fretting about him."

The door to Seiya's room opened and Seiya walked out. He looked around and when his eyes fell upon Kakyuu, his eyes widened. "Princess!"

Kakyuu patted the space next to her. "Please have a seat, Seiya," Seiya walked slowly towards her and sat down next to her. "Are you feeling any better? You're out of bed."

"Yes, I do," Seiya said. "Is something wrong, Princess?"

"I wanted to come visit you three. Then I started getting bad feelings and I came here and there is something wrong. I just wanted to make sure my Starlights were okay."

Seiya nodded. "I'm better now."

"Are you treating the Princess well?" Kakyuu asked, mischievously.

Seiya didn't get it for a minute, and then it hit him. He blushed. "Well… uh…"

Usagi blushed as well. Kakyuu laughed and pulled Seiya close. "I understand."

Taiki walked in from a room. "Seiya, you're out of bed!" He sat down on the couch. "Are you feeling better? You look like it."

"I am."

Kakyuu looked from Seiya to Usagi. She had a sad look in her eyes. "I have heard about the tragic end of you and Endymion."

No one said anything, their hearts silently breaking for Usagi. The mention of it was enough for Usagi, let alone to talk about it. Her hands sat in her lap, molding into fists. "Yes."

"I'm terribly sorry," said Kakyuu. A tear slid down Usagi's cheek. She continued to look at her, a sorrowful look on her face.

Usagi wiped the tears away. "It's all right."

"Everything will get better," Kakyuu promised, and smiled at her.

Yaten reached over to Usagi and put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. "Yeah, girlie, it will!" An odd sight to all. Kakyuu was amused and laughed, covering her mouth.

"Well, I'm going to go ahead and start getting dinner ready," Taiki said, heading towards the kitchen behind the bar.

"What is it?" asked Yaten.

"Is spaghetti okay?" Taiki asked, without waiting for an answer. He disappeared behind the bar and started getting all the food and utensils out.

Yaten shrugged and turned his attention towards the television again, unaware of everything else. No one said anything; the only noise was the television mixed with the cooking noises of Taiki.

"How is everyone else, Usagi?" asked Kakyuu, looking at her.

"They're fine. We're still trying to figure out what this enemy is exactly. We know what they're after. We're just not sure what it is."

"I think I may be able to provide you some information. Although I am not sure how much or what use it could be," said Kakyuu. "A Goddess, or God, depending on who you are, Entity is what makes a person. It is much like a Star Seed, only the power is a little more… sacred, shall I say? Everyone has an Entity. However, only a select few have a God or Goddess Entity. A person with an Entity like that is a very full and pure person. Most of the time, it is a Sailor Soldier that will have an Entity such as that. It depends on how devoted they are to the right things, like defending those they love, justice, and the like. A normal human can have one, but it's not likely."

There was a silence as this new information sunk in. "That was… very helpful." Usagi said, a little relieved.

Kakyuu blushed and smiled. "I'm glad to have helped."

Seiya stood up. "Let's go look out on the balcony and watch the sun set!" He took Kakyuu's hand in his and tried to help her stand up. She tried to stay where she is. He realized she didn't want to. "Why not, Princess? It's lovely."

Kakyuu laughed a little. "Why don't you go with Usagi? You kept mentioning her name in your sleep. That means you are thinking of her." She winked at Seiya.

Seiya blushed and smiled a little, covering his mouth partially. Yaten was looking at him, laughing a little. "Mentioning Usagi's name, eh?" he asked, trying as hard as he could not to laugh and keep his mind clean. Seiya frowned at him and walked towards Usagi. He held his hand out to her.

"Come on. It's pretty."

Usagi took his hand and stood up with him. They walked towards the heavily draped curtains for privacy and opened the sliding door. When they were outside, Seiya closed it behind him. The balcony was empty and had a high cement wall that came up to Usagi's chest, so she could rest her arms on it comfortably.

She looked out ahead of her; Seiya had his arms by his sides, watching her. The orange and yellow stained her face, shading the deep parts of her face. Her blonde bangs hung in her forehead, her blue eyes shimmering in the sun. Her hair looked as though it had been spun from gold, each hair glistening. Seiya's breath was taken away.

"I thought everything was over with when we defeated Galaxia," she whispered. He wasn't sure if she was speaking to him or she was just talking to herself.

Seiya took a deep breath. "There will be… evil in the universe. There is always something out there that someone wants and will go to the extreme to get it. No matter if it means destroying worlds and killing people, they will try to get it."

"I guess," began Usagi. "…that maybe if you, Taiki, and Yaten had fought the way we fought, enemy after enemy, you would understand. It's tiring. It's extremely tired. No one really understands. People underestimate us, because we're a bunch of girls with cute attacks in short skirts. That when people, like you guys, find out our real identities as humans and fighters, it makes no sense because we're all so different from the girls you see fighting. Am I right?" She looked at him, her big blue eyes boring into his.

Seiya blinked. It was true. When he found out his stumbling, silly, and happy Odango was the pretty soldier who had saved many people's lives with grace and her love for everyone, good and bad, he was stunned. "You are," he stuttered out. "Right, that is. But I know that if you try really hard you can defeat anything you want to. You aren't just a klutzy girl. I mean, you are, but in addition to that you are Sailor Moon, even in your personality as a teenage girl. You would sacrifice yourself for the world to continue. Taiki and Yaten were harsh on you and the others because they didn't understand. We didn't. We were so lost that we didn't trust anyone. You wanted to help and fight together. But we wouldn't let you anywhere near us."

"But in the end, it all worked out. Didn't it?" Usagi asked hopefully.

He turned towards her. "Why do you even ask if it did? Of course it did."

"I don't know," Usagi shrugged. "Reassurance."

"You will always defeat your enemies. And if everything fails, if everyone perishes, you have those three girls to always help you," said Seiya, looking into her eyes. "I can't help this time…"

Usagi frowned a little bit and threw her arms around his waist, her eyes instantaneously filled with tears. Her sobs were muffled in his shirt, but loud despite that. Seiya was a little confused. He put his arms around her small frame, pulling her closer.

Usagi clenched her fists with his shirt. Seiya looked up, waiting for something to say to her. There was nothing he could say to comfort whatever was wrong with her. He knew this. He gently ran his hands on her back.

Then the words came.

At first, he was hesitant to say it. He had said it before, and been shot down. He didn't want to risk that again, to have his heart broken and to endure sleepless nights. But he couldn't help it. The words burned in his throat.

"Odango," he began, shakily. "I love you."

For a sharp and frozen moment, nothing was done or said. Usagi stepped a little from him and looked up at him with her wet and red eyes. There was no way to read what was in her mind, what she would say to him next.

She didn't say anything, in fact. She looked ahead of her, as the sun sunk lower, pulling herself closer to him.

The sliding door opened, and Taiki stood there. "It's ready, if you want to come in."

× × × × × ×

Acadia stood on the balcony of their apartment, the sun setting. She had just gotten out of the shower, and was wearing a pink robe. Her wet pink hair was drying, the ends lifting when a gentle breeze blew by. She smiled and watched the sun.

Eisley walked out onto the balcony. "Hey, Acadia."

Acadia looked at her. "Hey."

"What are you doing out here? Xandra is making dinner."

"I'm just standing out here, watching the sun. Relaxing," said Acadia, looking at her.

Eisley brushed her hair back, nodding. "I wouldn't blame you. We need to relax the best we can. This enemy is getting advanced."

"That's for sure," said Acadia. "These enemies worry me a little."

"Why?"

"Well, for one, they're enemies. Plain and simple. They mean harm. Another is that if they have the power to do pull an Entity and blast people down like that, we're in trouble. Aphrodite was weak, but her attack did some damage. Imagine a full blown powerful attack."

"What I'm most curious about is if Endymion isn't the king, who is?" Eisley asked wistfully. "I'm dying to know that answer!" She was beginning to fidget a little.

"We will, in time, I am sure," said Acadia. "I'm as excited as you are."

Eisley looked at her. Her voice became soft. "What if Crystal Tokyo won't exist because he's not the King anymore?"

This thought had never occurred to Acadia. She stood there, suddenly alert. Oh, but it still had to. "I'm sure it will. I don't know why it wouldn't. Pluto only said that the King wouldn't be Endymion. I'm sure she would have said something about it not existing anymore."

Eisley nodded in agreement, a little more comforted. "That's true. I'm sure it will."

"I think we have too many questions right now."

The two girls looked behind them at Xandra, who was standing in the frame of the sliding door.

"I think you're right," said Acadia. She turned around and faced Xandra, leaning against the wall with her elbows resting on the ledge. "We're scared because we don't know what will happen anymore."

Eisley whimpered slightly. "Think about poor Usagi. She's probably so confused, she doesn't know what to do."

"Things will work out in time for her," said Xandra, smiling at the worrying girl. "What I don't understand is what made Pluto suddenly realize that the Crystal Tokyo they saw was wrong, and there was another?"

"Another question." Said Acadia, sighing heavily.

"When do you think we'll start getting answers?" asked Eisley.

"Another question," Said Xandra, frowning. "We have no idea. This enemy is baffling, and so is the future."

"But we aren't lost yet!" said Acadia, smiling at Eisley, hoping to lift her spirits. It worked.

"I think," began Eisley. "That it would be really neat if Seiya is the King."

"Hopefully, we'll find out soon enough."

Eisley sighed. "I hope it's soon. This anticipation is killing me."

Xandra pulled her henshin compact from her pocket. It was a small orange circular compact. The design on it was a small red gem in the center, and then spikes and juts of white and yellow coming out of it, like a sun. She opened it, and inside sat a slightly cracked orange stone, much like a diamond or a crystal, but not. It had intricate carvings surrounding it, swirls and curls of gold. Eisley's was much like hers, only the decoration on the cover was that to resemble a wave, the gems of green, blue, and purple flowing together. The stone inside was bright green color. Acadia's had a chain of pink hearts surrounding a red star that was filled with black gems that glistened. The stone inside was a bright pink one like the other two.

"But, hey, I came out here to tell you that dinner is ready," said Xandra, stepping back inside their apartment.

"What is it?" asked Acadia.

Xandra smirked. "Sandwiches."

"Will you ever learn to cook, Xandy?" asked Eisley, laughing.

"Probably not. I don't cook. You know that. It's one of my few weaknesses," said Xandra, and then she laughed, to signal she was joking. "But I guess I could cook soup or something. From a can. That's easy."

Eisley and Acadia laughed and made their way inside. They weren't paying attention, however, or else they may have seen that Xandra was stopped in her tracks, and crashed into her.

"Xandra, you're blocking the—" Acadia began, but didn't finish. She saw why her sister had stopped. She stopped, as well, and stared.

Standing in front of them was Persephone. She was leaning against their dinner table where the paper plates with sandwiches were already set out. In her free hand she held a small black crystal ball. "Ladies! Hello!"

Xandra was the first. She pulled her brooch out, ready to transform. Persephone laughed.

"Do it, and I'll take all that you are."

Xandra hesitated for a minute.

"Graphic Skin Power, Make Up!"

Flashes of light later, Xandra stood as Sailor Graphic Skin.

Persephone shrugged. "Whatever," She held the crystal ball in an attack stance, but was interrupted soon.

"Incentive Radio Power!"

"High Lonesome Power!"

"MAKE UP!"

Not soon after stood Sailor Incentive Radio and Sailor High Lonesome, flanking Sailor Graphic Skin.

Obviously this wasn't what Persephone expected. But the shock to three Senshi didn't stop her. "As I said," she began, fearlessly. "I will take away all that you are! I am Persephone, the Goddess of the Demanding Underworld and the Giving Spring, here to destroy and take! You, my dears, are next!"

"Spring Underworld Burst!"

She held the black crystal ball in one hand forward, the other arm at her side, the elbow sticking out, her arm bent. Her fingers were poised in a claw like stance, as if ready she was going to physically attack the girls. She lifted the ball above her head, holding it with both hands, and then lowered her arms together, towards the girls. Her right arm dropped, her left hand holding the ball out towards the girls. Her left leg was bent a little, the base of her foot resting on her legs, standing to a side profile.

The attack threw them into a pile, groaning. Persephone walked towards the three. She looked down at them, coughing and moaning in pain. The sliding doors lay on the balcony, a wide gap to the outside Demeter told her not to mess with the one in the pink because her Entity had already been opened. She looked at the other two, the orange and the green. She threw her booted leg onto Graphic Skin's chest to hold her down, since she was on top of the pile. "You have an Entity, don't you?"

Graphic Skin only managed to cough loudly.

Persephone gasped. What was this feeling? Guilt? Zeus had promised to the Rightful Goddesses that he had taken all feelings of regret, guilt, humbleness, weakness and everything away. But why was she feeling pity for her, like she shouldn't be doing this?

"You have no right to barge into these girls' apartment, hurt them and hold them down!" Persephone looked up. There stood, in the space where the sliding doors were, the one that Athene had told them of: Eternal Sailor Moon. She cringed. Sailor Moon's white wings, golden hair and body were lined in a glowing light from the moon. "I am the agent of love and justice, here to put an end to your deeds! I am, the one and only, Eternal Sailor Moon!"

Persephone made a face of rage. "You stay out of this! I am doing right!" She held her hand down to Graphic Skin, her green pendant in her hand. "Goddess Entity, come to me!"

Graphic Skin let out a shriek as the Entity departed from her body. Persephone smiled as she bent down to pick it up.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

The attack tossed Persephone down, far from the heap. She stood back up, angrily. "Back away, Princess, back away."

There was a loud crash as the door was blown down, and there stood Sailor Pluto with Princess Kakyuu, Seiya, Taiki and Yaten.

Persephone looked behind her, in rage. She looked towards. "Will they never stop?"

Kakyuu stepped forward. A foolish move. "Oh, Persephone. It is you. Do you remember me, Persephone? Please say you do!"

Persephone snarled at the eager Kakyuu. The more she looked at her, the more her angry face shrunk down. She did remember her. "Princess… Kakyuu?" she whispered.

Kakyuu smiled, clasping her hands together below her chin. "You do!"

Part of Persephone wanted to run to this woman and embrace her and return to normal. Yet, her dark side was too strong and suppressed her desire for good. She frowned. "I do, but you matter not to me." She turned towards her business and saw Sailor Moon bent down over Graphic Skin, holding the Entity.

"How… dare you ruin my chances!" shouted Persephone in fury. "Spring Underworld Burst!"

The attack threw Sailor Moon out onto the balcony, over the ledge somehow. She held on weakly with all her strength, dangling over seven stories. Her energy was dissolving like sugar, and her fingers were slipping. If only she could get her arm up over it.

Then she heard someone coming towards her. She thought maybe she was lucky and it was one of her friends, but it was not that at all. There stood Persephone, grinning down at her. "This is going to be fun, Princess Serenity!"

Persephone jumped up on the ledge, getting the full effect of destroying someone.

"Dead Scream!"

The attack hit Persephone, but not before she ground her black boot into Sailor Moon's hands, causing Sailor Moon to slip from the ledge and fall down, down, down.

If only it had been reversed to where Persephone fell and Sailor Moon recovered herself. However, this was not the case. Persephone absorbed the attack with her body, and she collapsed down onto the balcony.

"You Sailors don't know how to play fairly, do you?"

Sailor Pluto walked towards her. "We do. You don't."

Persephone stood up, stumbling. She held onto the ledge weakly. She held the pendant above her head. "Pendant, take me home." A cascade of green and black glitter light came from Persephone, and she was gone. The remnants were just simple green sparks.

Seiya, as soon as he saw Sailor Moon fall, raced out the door and down to the front where she would be. His heart pounded as her raced down the stairs and out the door.

He knew right when he got outside where she had landed. There was a crowd of people in one area. As he got closer, he could hear the people talking.

"Is she an angel? A fallen angel, imagine that!"

"Why is she in such a strange costume?"

Seiya shoved his way through the people. When he got to the center, he saw her.

Sailor Moon lay on her back, her uniform ripped and bloody. Her wings were torn and falling apart, dampened with blood. Astray feather lay around her. Her white boots were scuffed. Sailor Moon's long and tied hair was in a mess around her, partially fallen out. Her left arm lay out to the side and her right was resting on her chest.

Seiya began to weep.

He looked behind him and saw Taiki and Yaten coming towards him. Kakyuu was poking her head out from behind the corner of the building where it went in so as to lead to doors.

Taiki looked down at her. "Oh, my God."

Yaten turned away as soon as he saw her.

Seiya bent down to pick her up. He saw a small pool of blood and felt something wet and sticky coming through the cloth on her back. A shiver scattered through his body as he felt human blood on his hands and clothes.

Taiki and Yaten looked at him. "Where are we going to take her? How will we de-transform her?" asked Taiki, quietly.

"I'm sure Sailor Pluto will know. Where is she?"

"I'm right here," Seiya looked up and saw Setsuna standing by Kakyuu. She stepped forward. "I was reviving the three. I told them we're taking Usagi to the hospital." She came closer and looked at Usagi, and winced. She led them to the building, past the eyes of the people. She touched the brooch, closed her eyes. She whispered something, and then pulled the brooch off. Eternal Sailor Moon's uniform disappeared, replacing Usagi's normal clothes. They looked just as bad as Sailor Moon's uniform, and the spot of blood was growing.

They looked down at the blood dripping.

Seiya began to panic. "We have to get her somewhere, please. She'll die."

Setsuna looked at her, and then at the others. Kakyuu had her hands to her face, worried. "You're right. Uh… should I stay with Kakyuu in your apartment and you all take here?"

Taiki nodded. "Yes. Here's out apartment key. We'll call," he took their key off of the key chain and handed it to her. "Call everyone and tell them."

Setsuna nodded. "I will. Goodbye."

The two parties departed. They walked to the corner of the lot and found their car. Taiki unlocked it, and got in the driver's seat. Yaten opened the passenger door and slid in, his cocky attitude drained. Seiya put Usagi in the back with him. He rested her head on his lap, stroking her face and tangled hair.

_Oh, Odango,_ he thought. _Even if you don't love me, I still love you. You can't die right now. You just can't. I came back for you._

* * *

All I have for now! I'll come back later with some more… I'm really getting into this.

Love, Storm


	5. Taken Defenseless

It took me a while to do this one, but I got it finished and I think it ends pretty good. Hope you guys like!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters, but Eisley, Xandra, and Acadia and the enemies are mine, as well as the storyline.

* * *

**"05: Taken Defenseless"**

Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki rushed into the emergency room, Seiya carrying Usagi. The woman behind the desk looked up at them, certainly not expecting what she saw. She jumped up from where she sat. "May I help you?"

Taiki went up to her. "We just had an accident, our friend fell from out apartment balcony, seven stories."

"Why didn't you call this in?" asked the nurse, who just couldn't keep her eyes off of Usagi and the mess she was.

"We didn't have time, and we're losing it the more you ask questions!" Yaten angrily shouted. The people in the waiting room looked up at them, from their magazines and watches.

The nurse looked at the three nervously. "Alright. I can get you some help. Let me call in. I'd say this needs to get down to ICU," she sat back down in her chair, and picked up a corded phone, dialing a code of numbers. She spoke in a low voice, getting responses. A minute later, she hung up and looked at them. "They're sending some people to get her. They'll take her in to see what all they need to do, so you three can go in the waiting room and wait. The ICU is in the basement."

They heard a dinging noise of the elevator and looked down the corridor to the left of the nurse's closed in desk and saw three nurses with a gurney. The three nurses looked at them, as if saying, "We'll take her now." Seiya walked towards them and set her down on the gurney.

"There's a waiting room just outside the ICU. And a telephone, if you need that," said one of the nurses. They began to roll her away, back towards the elevator. Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya followed behind them. When they got in the elevator, they didn't object to that. They didn't get tense when Seiya reached a hand down to Usagi's cheek and stroked it with his thumb, cradling her face. The door opened to a long white hallway with grey doors on the sides. The nurses rushed the gurney down the hallway, and finally though a pair of grey double doors at the end of one of the halls that had a white sign with red letters reading, "Intensive Care Unit".

Past the doors was another set of grey doors with no windows like the ICU doors had. There was another white sign that stated the rules of ICU, who could enter, from when to when. They stood in the waiting room, not a hallway now.

One of the nurses turned to the three. "We're taking her in right now. Usually the rules don't allow friends, just immediate family, but I'm sure we can work something out for you three to get in."

The three didn't have time to even speak, because the double doors opened and the three nurses and the gurney disappeared to the other side.

Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki stood in the now empty and quiet waiting room, absorbing all that had just happened. Seiya was the first to break out of the trance, walking towards a chair.

The wall facing the hall door slightly jutted out, which contained a small closet like room. Inside, there were two or three chairs like those in the waiting room, and a small table with a beige cord telephone on it.

The wall with the hall doors jutted out, too, with a door. This room contained cleaning supplies. The waiting room just looked like a chunk taken out of one of the halls that would lead to the ICU.

Taiki and Yaten stood unsure what to do.

They heard the doors to the hall fling open, and saw none other than Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru rush in. When they saw Taiki and Yaten looking at them, the Haruka's usual anger dissolved and they stood with them.

Hotaru clung to Michiru's dress, as she stroked her hair.

"I'm assuming Setsuna called you?" asked Taiki.

"Yes," said Michiru. "When did she go in?"

"You three came in right after they took her in. Seconds after," said Taiki.

The five took seats, continuing to talk.

"Did she still have a pulse," asked Haruka.

Taiki and Yaten looked at Seiya. He had been the one carrying her. "I'm sure she did. I checked to see if she was still breathing, and her chest was moving still. Not much, but she was still there."

Haruka stood up. "I told the other girls I'd pick them up after I dropped Michiru and Hotaru off here. I'll be back shortly."

"Bye Haruka," they all said as she walked out of the doors.

× × × × × ×

"I blew her over the ledge. She was hanging there, and I just pushed her down!"

Hera and Demeter laughed as Persephone told them what had happened.

"Well, at least our biggest problem is out of the way," said Hera, leaning back in her chair, comfortably.

"Exactly," said Demeter. "We should have no problem getting Entities now."

"How do you know it killed her?"

The three stopped laughing and looked at Athene who was sitting in her chair, her arms and legs crossed.

"What do you mean, Athene?" asked Persephone.

"What I mean is how do you know that she didn't get taken by someone to a hospital? How do you know she died?"

Persephone laughed. "Seven stories can kill a person."

"She wasn't just a person, Persephone. You know that," Athene said, getting angry. "You know that she's Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, Queen of the Future. Just because she fell off of a balcony doesn't mean anything."

Silence ensued.

Athene continued. "And are you forgetting all those other soldiers you keep talking about? Who knows exactly how many are out there, waiting for our next attack? As soon as Aphrodite is healed, I'm sure she'll add to these soldiers fighting."

"Oh, please don't be pessimistic," said Demeter, blowing the logic of it all off. "If we can knock Sailor Moon off, first thing, we have nothing to worry about, do we? Not really. It may be a bit of a battle, but we can do it. And we can take their Entities in the process."

"We'll see when we go out next," said Athene quietly.

× × × × × ×

"We haven't got to see her yet, no. But one of the doctors came out and said it looks like she's going into a coma. We're not sure if she'll be fine, or even if she'll… you know…"

Seiya's voice broke a little as he talked to his princess, telling her about what was happening. Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Rei sat in the waiting room with Yaten, Taiki, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru.

"Oh, Seiya," began Kakyuu, sadly. "I grieve with you. I cannot believe the monster that is doing this, the person controlling these girls. I wish I could go into the room with her, pray for her perhaps. But as you can see, I am unable."

Seiya leaned against the table. "I could talk to the nurses, see if they would let you come in and pray with her."

"That would be lovely, Seiya. I would look out of place, wouldn't I?"

"I'm sure one of the girls would let you borrow some clothes."

He could hear his princess gasp with excitement. "Oh! I could do that! Could you ask one of the girls now? And the nurses? Call me back?"

Kakyuu had lifted Seiya's spirits. "I will."

"Thank you! Goodbye, Seiya!"

"Bye, princess." He hung up.

Several minutes later, the arrangement was made that Rei would lend Kakyuu a robe she had. Haruka would drive to Rei's house first, allowing Rei to get her a dress. They would head to the apartment, allowing Kakyuu to change and then Rei, Haruka, Setsuna, (if the three were able), and Kakyuu would head back to the hospital. All of this was determined after getting permission from the nurses to have a priestess in.

A little after Haruka and Rei had left, a nurse came out. She looked at the sudden amount of people and then at the original three.

"Is something wrong?" asked Taiki.

"Currently, she seems conscious."

Seiya sprung up from where he sat. "What?"

The nurse nodded. "Yes. She keeps mumbling a name. 'Seiya', she says. Must be a Three Lights fan."

Everyone looked at him, his face color draining, and his body feeling weak.

"Are you Seiya?" the nurse asked, everything coming together in her weak mind.

"Y-Yes. I am."

"Would you like to come back?" she asked, blushing.

Seiya stepped forward. "I would love to, thank you."

The nurse led Seiya past the doors and to the sterile world that is ICU. White walls blinded Seiya. They walked past the nurse's station, and came to a corridor crossing them, going left and right. The nurse turned right, leading him to the end of the hallway. She opened a closed wooden door. Inside lay Usagi on a bed.

Seiya walked in. The nurse propped the door open slightly, and walked back down the hall. Seiya sat in a chair by the bed and looked at Usagi.

Usagi had and IV in one arm. Her fair face was bruised and had cuts he hadn't noticed before. Her hair was down and was tied in a loose ponytail. Her arms had ugly green, brown, and purple bruises down them. Seiya could only imagine what her back looked like. He cringed at the image.

Seiya reached out and stroked her face gently, over the bruises. He noticed her eyes flutter a little bit. His heart jumped at that. His heart ceased when he saw her eyes opening and looked at him.

"Oh, Odango!" Seiya whispered.

Usagi looked up at him, her eyes weary. A smile graced her hurt face. "Seiya. Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Of course not, why would I be? You're the one in the hospital."

Usagi closed her eyes a little, and then reopened them slowly. "I know. I was worried."

"How are you feeling? Where do you hurt?"

"I hurt all over. But my back hurts most, like the skin was scraped off." Seiya's eyes filled with tears. Usagi noticed this and reached up to his eyes, wiping away his tears with a shaky hand. "Oh, please don't cry."

"I'm sorry."

Usagi yawned a little and sighed. "I'm tired."

Seiya reached for her hand, feeling tears coming. He felt her hand squeeze his a little. He looked up at her and saw her smiling faintly. Her words were coming sleepily and weakly. "I… I'm sorry that I… didn't say anything… on the balcony. But… I want to tell you… that I love you. Just in case I… don't…"

And then Usagi's eyes closed, her words lost. Her grip on Seiya's hand quickly loosened. Usagi had now begun to pass into her coma. Seiya stood and saw Kakyuu standing in the center of the room, wearing a red robe with black lining, her hand resting on her cheek, and her eyes filled with tears. In her other hand, she held her black medicine box.

"Oh, Seiya. I do hope she returns."

Seiya stood and nodded. Kakyuu walked towards him. She hugged him, and kissed his cheek as a princess would. Kakyuu pulled away and looked at Usagi. "I am going to begin this. The Kinmoku treatment."

Kakyuu pulled a small red drawstring bag out from a black box. She opened it and a white light was glowing from within it. She looked up at Seiya and smiled. She tilted the bag, spilling the contents onto the palm of her hand. It was whitish smooth sand, that, Seiya assumed, was taken from the beach that bordered their sea. It was said that, when the sand was blessed, it would be a remedy to spells of sleep, heart problems, and various sicknesses. Kakyuu set the bag on her lap and rubbed the sand between her palms. She then sprinkled it upon Usagi, whispering the almost forgotten language of Kinmoku.

Kakyuu placed the bag back into the bag and began lifting little vials of oils and holy water. She lifted a small dish about the size of her hand from the box. She set the dish on the table near her, and began mixing drops from the vials. When she was done, she put the vials back in the box. She turned back to the dish and dabbed her finger in the mixture. She bent over Usagi and kissed her on the forehead and then touched her on the forehead with the wet finger. She rubbed it in, and the got more, spreading it across her forehead with her two first fingers. Kakyuu stepped back and quietly prayed over Usagi, her hands held in the prayer pose.

Seiya stood by, expecting Usagi to be revived any minute, to just jump from the bed and everything would be normal. She would be stronger than before and she would defeat the enemies with a blast of her attacks.

Only, Seiya was in reality and Usagi was hurt terribly. It didn't work like that, and he had to accept that. The lifeline only progressed. Why was he expecting it to go flat?

Kakyuu turned to Seiya. "Hopefully this will aid her." Seiya nodded slowly, looking at the floor. Kakyuu sighed. She reached a hand towards Seiya and lifted his head with her hand. "Seiya, it will be okay. I promise you." She pulled him close to her. After a few minutes, she stepped away a little, smiling. "Come on, let us go out with the others."

Seiya smiled back, although it was a fake. The two walked out of the room. Seiya looked over his shoulder at Usagi before going into the hallway, hoping to see a change, but there was none. What did he expect?

In the waiting room, nothing had changed, everyone sat, melancholy. As the two walked out, they all looked up.

"What happened? Is she okay? What did she say?" they all asked.

Seiya sat down. "She didn't really say much. I asked her where she hurt; she said all over and described that her back hurt like the skin had been ripped off. Then she just started to… drift off a little. She had grabbed my hand and was squeezing it pretty hard but when her eyes closed, it loosened." Seiya had lied only a little.

"A coma."

Everyone looked at Ami, who had a worried look on her face, her book resting on her lap, open. She looked up at them. "I'll bet that she has slipped into a coma, or she will. She fell seven stories. That would cause something like that."

"I wish that we could all get in somehow," said Minako, sighing heavily.

"Actually, my mother happens to work at this hospital, and I can see if she can get us a way in. Two at a time, I imagine. But still. Just to see how she is," Ami said.

"Has anyone said anything to her parents?" asked Makoto.

"We actually hadn't planned on it, because that would start up a web of lies to her," said Haruka. "Rei says she called Usagi's mom to say they were going on a vacation to a resort a few hours away. And Minako is so good at impersonating Usagi, she convinced her."

"How are you going to pay for the bills, all of that, without them knowing?" asked Taiki.

Michiru smiled. "We're all getting money together for it. Don't worry, we know what we are going to do."

"Where's Acadia, Xandra, and Eisley?" asked Seiya. He had been in the ICU at the time.

Kakyuu sat down. "They decided to remain at their apartment. They promised they would call us somehow if something bad were to happen. I also believe Acadia has her party to host tonight, if I am not mistaken."

There was the sound of doors opening that led to the waiting room from the halls. In rushed a girl that looked almost identical to Ami. She looked at the girls and smiled.

× × × × × ×

Athene did not want to do this job at all; she didn't find it too fair. And all the girls got a kick out of it that Athene was the only one who had not gone that would fit their "ingenious" plan.

Athene sat in the back seat of a taxi, quite cross at the whole situation. She was wearing a simple blue dress, blue shoes, and her long blue hair modified to that of Mizuno Ami.

The "ingenious" plan that Hera had devised was to send one of the Goddesses above. They had found out that Usagi was in a hospital, in ICU, and what room. They had been hoping that maybe none of her friends would be there and she could get in easily, saying her mother, who was a doctor at this hospital, gave her the permission to get through to Usagi's room. Once she was in and alone with her, she would contact her sisters and they would come to the room. They would most likely have to use their combined power to do what they needed: take Usagi back to their domain.

"So you're going to see a friend, eh?"

The taxi driver was attempting to start conversation with her, it seemed. She crossed her legs, but then decided that wasn't such a good idea; he looked kind of shady anyway. She didn't say a word, she knew better. She wasn't going to let some sleazy taxi driver stand in her way.

Athene didn't have to hold out much longer in this taxi, because soon after he asked, she saw the hospital in view. She picked up her purse and pulled out her wallet to pay the fee. The taxi driver pulled up to the main entrance of the hospital. Athene pulled out the correct amount of money, handed it to him, and thanked him. She got out and quickly walked towards the hospital doors.

Inside, she looked around.

_You'll regret this._

Athene looked around, confused. Regret? What a foreign word to her. She held her purse tighter and looked around. It was like every other waiting room. Why did she feel uneasy? Something in her wanted to walk back and not carry on with it. But she had to.

She walked towards the elevator. Athene waited patiently for the elevator to respond to her command she placed with the button. The elevator dinged, the doors opened to an empty elevator and she stepped inside. Pressing the basement floor button, she was sweating and trying to remain clean.

"Calm down, Athene. You should be able to get in without much trouble. Just use force. Force is the keyword," Athene said to herself as she stepped off the elevator and walked down the hallways, following the signs leading her to the ICU. "I am the Goddess of Intelligence. I have the body and the mind to get through this with what I want."

Athene looked at the double doors leading to the ICU. She looked down at the handle that opened the door, and stared at it. She wrapped her sweaty hand around the handle and pulled. Her arms felt like wet strings. As soon as the door was opened and it closed, she felt back to normal.

She felt vengeful and like she was doing the right thing.

Athene walked further in and saw what she hadn't expected.

Ami sitting with all her friends.

× × × × × ×

"Who are you?" Haruka asked.

Athene was good at playing things off. "I'm here to see Tsukino Usagi. Are you her friends?"

Haruka stood up. "There's something strange about you," Haruka felt Michiru place a hand on her arm. She looked down at Michiru, who had a pleading look in her eyes. "You look much like our friend, Mizuno Ami."

_They catch on quick,_ thought Athene. _Ah, well. Let's go._ "Oh, that's because I'm a lot like her," Athene began, laughing. "You see, I'm the Goddess of Intelligence. You know, Athene."

Before anyone could stand up, Athene was in her Goddess form, and was standing with a mirror in her hand. In her other hand was the pendant they all had. She looked at the doors, and held her hand with the pendant to the door leading to the ICU and sealed it with a shimmering blue spider web, and then the door leading to the corridors. She snapped her fingers and the sounds outside of the doors stopped instantly.

"This won't hurt a bit, I promise," said Athene, and held her pendant out to them all, and they were instantly held down with the same seal on the doors. Haruka fell back in her chair, sealed.

"What do you want with her?" shouted Yaten.

Athene rolled her eyes, smiling. "Just her Entity. I'll return her, I swear."

Minako looked at her, in shock. "But by then she'll be—"

"Dead?" Athene finished, pretending to be surprised and sorrowful. "Oh, I know. It's just awful, isn't it? She placed her hand with the pendant in it on her cheek.

"You are a monster!" shouted Seiya.

"Oh, but I am," said Athene. "But there are good sides to it! At least it's not any of you that is getting killed!"

"We would prefer to die for her than allow you to take her life," said Kakyuu.

Athene rolled her eyes. "Please. And it's not like she's going to die in pain or anything. It will be taken, black and white. But I don't know. I think we might like to see her suffer a little bit," she said, smiling.

"Oh, my God!" screamed Seiya, trying to break free. "Leave her alone!"

Athene frowned, mockingly. "Oh, is your heart breaking?" She walked forward towards him and held his face in her cruel hand. "Well, so is mine! You aren't under an obscure rule like me and my sisters are! You have freedom; you can do whatever you want! I can't!" Athene leaned away, removing her hand and lowered her voice. She stepped back, her voice almost a whisper. "However, I get by. I do the things I am told, no matter how horrible they are."

"You don't need to be under a rule, Athene," said Ami. "You can be set free from it."

Athene turned towards the girl she impersonated. She was crying now. She hoped that her sister or Zeus didn't see her. "Oh, like you know! All you have ever known is fighting battles repeatedly and living in the Silver Millennium, with a lavish lifestyle, all predetermined!" Athene shouted. Her voice remained loud as she wiped tears away. "I can't be free. I have no where to go. None of us do."

"You can be here," said Makoto.

Athene stepped back. She dried her tears thoroughly. "You don't understand. Nor will you ever," she gripped the pendant tightly. "I'm going to go to her room. I'm going to take her. Her Entity will be gone. She will be gone. That's all there is to it. You can't get out of this room. It's sealed. And even if you could break the seals, you would walk into endless space. This waiting room is in space right now. The original is still in the hospital, but you all aren't in it with it. I expect I will see you again, as I will break the seals when she has been taken."

Athene held her pendant high, and was gone in a flash of blue lights.

When everything sunk in, Seiya began to weep.

× × × × × ×

"Well, I'm glad you at least got in here," said Hera.

The four sisters stood in the room, looking at Usagi, with the doors sealed tight by each of them. Athene had told them everything that happened, even her strange outburst about her lack of freedom. The sisters stood in silence, listening, not protesting in the least.

"I don't know if this is right," said Athene. "Aphrodite is still hurt and is recovering. We're ruining something that shouldn't be ruined, something precious. I saw the heartbreak in that man's eyes when I was explaining to them what would happen."

Demeter sighed. "There's no going back, though. We said we would, we pledged ourselves to Zeus. There is no stepping out or we'll be in worse condition than we are now."

"So, what will we do?" asked Persephone.

This was the biggest question. They could leave her here. They could wait for a fair battle and take her down then. Show their true prowess to the whole lot of these Sailor Senshi. They could easily do that, if they put their mind to it. But that was their flaw, they had no real mind of their own. They were controlled. They could, also, just take her with no battle. It was like kicking the Sailor Senshi while they were down.

"We'll take her with us. Maybe we can use her instead of taking her Entity right away. Use the Princess against her People," said Hera.

A silence ensued. A deep silence. Use Eternal Sailor Moon's powers against her team and best friends? To use these amazing, beautiful, and powerful attacks and strategies against the system that would have controlled them? It was the perfect murder, and they all knew it. It was sinister.

It was perfect.

* * *

Oooh, it's getting scary now. I have no idea how I came up with this, this wasn't what I intended it to turn out to be. But I like it. I hope you guys do, too. Reviews please?

Love, Storm


	6. Zeus

Oh, I'm loving all these comments -sarcasm-. Well, what comments I get I really do enjoy. I love feedback.

Anyway… this chapter or whatever is taking on a huge twist and I'm not real sure how everyone will react to this. We'll see! We get to find out Zeus's identity…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters, but Eisley, Xandra, and Acadia and the enemies are mine, as well as the storyline.

* * *

**"06: Zeus"  
**

Seiya rushed through the doors to the ICU, his heart racing with fear. He floated through the hallways of the ICU to Usagi's room, seemingly unnoticed by the nurses. He quietly whispered a prayer that she would be safe. As he came closer to her door, he stopped, scared of what he would see. He slowly turned the corner to the door ajar.

At first, it looked like Usagi was lying in her bed, still asleep, in her coma. But when Seiya's logic took over, he saw that it was simply a large, life-size sewn doll of her that had obviously been left by the Goddesses. His hope was drowned, buried under a sunken ship.

A nurse came past him swiftly. She went to Usagi, not seeing she wasn't really there. She smiled. "Oh, Usagi, you need to come out of there sometime." The nurse was marking things on her clipboard.

Seiya looked around, confused. The nurse looked up at him and smiled. "She's doing considerably well. Maybe here soon, though, she'll be ready to go. Don't lose hope!"

"But that's… not her. That's… a doll…"

The nurse laughed much at this. "Just because she's in a comatose state doesn't mean she's dead like a doll! She'll be fine." The nurse brushed some yarn from Usagi's doll face as she stood up. She walked towards the door to leave, smiled at him, and was out of the door.

Seiya stood in the doorway, where he had been the whole time, confused. It was apparent that the Goddesses had cast a spell of some sort on the nurses at the hospital so they would continue treating her like a human in ICU.

Seiya walked towards the doll. It didn't even look human. The eyes were made of black buttons; the mouth was just shaped pink lips, her nose drawn on. Her yellow yarn hair was messy and tangled. Who were they trying to fool with this?

But Seiya noticed something sticking out of Usagi's horribly sewn fingers. It was scrolled sheet of paper, tied with a white ribbon. He opened it, and saw it was from the Goddesses.

_Sailor Senshi,_

_Your beloved leader has now been taken away. Do not expect her back without a fight. Not between us. Oh, no. We do not like combat as much as she does. You will fight with her, whenever we deem it the time for this battle to take place. Although we are going against our original plan, this plan is guaranteed to handle better than the original one. It is like killing two birds with one stone, do you not agree?_

_With love,_

_The Rightful Goddesses_

_P.S. Oh, and do not bother waiting around the waiting room or hospital as much; she will not be there._

Seiya stared at the writing for several minutes, stomaching each and every word that was written. He had no idea what to do with this, how to react. He knew he had to tell the others, but he didn't know how to react to this plan that they had set up.

He looked down at the doll one last time and quickly went back into the waiting room where everyone was waiting. Minako was talking on someone's cell phone, and everyone immediately signaled him to be quiet as she spoke.

"We aren't sure when, they told us maybe a week or so until the problem gets fixed. But I'll keep calling you guys to let you know what's going on!" Minako was obviously pretending to be Usagi to cover up for her, something hard to do considering they had no idea that the original plan they had had changed.

Seiya stood patiently and waited for her to end the phone call. When she did, she wiped away a few tears. "Okay, now we just need to wait and come up with something to tell them."

Seiya walked from the door. "I don't think we need to do that anymore," Everyone looked up at him, expecting him to explain, waiting. "I went back to her room and she wasn't there," he shrugged. "I didn't expect much. I just wanted to see… if anything changed."

"What happened?" asked Rei, almost in a whisper.

"Well," Seiya said, sitting down in a chair. He explained the doll that had taken Usagi's place, the spell the nurse was under. Quietly, he read the scroll and passed it around to his friends/

Kakyuu looked at Seiya, heartbreak in her eyes. She knew what it was like to lose someone she loved.

"So, we just wait?" asked Makoto, angrily. "We wait for our princess to become a fighter against her people? We wait for her to become brainwashed?"

"There is nothing that we are able to do, my dear," said Kakyuu, quietly. "There really is not. These Goddesses… they will be tough. But there is nothing we can do for Serenity right now. You will find a way for her to come back. Even if it means battling her."

"She's right," said Rei. "This will be hard. We may have fought against each other. But Usagi is Serenity, the princess we are to protect, and we are fighting against the person we have to love and protect, as if she were an enemy."

"With our combined powers," said Setsuna. "We can defeat this."

× × × × × ×

Athene, Hera, Demeter, and Persephone stood in the vast blackness, awaiting Zeus to arrive. The Goddesses were to tell of how they caught Princess Serenity and their intentions they had for her.

"What do you think he will want us to do?" asked Persephone.

"I'm not sure," said Athene, quietly. "We'll see."

"Will Zeus show himself this time? I'm tired of listening to a voice from nowhere," whined Persephone.

Zeus hadn't shown himself to the girls directly yet. When they first saw him, they were blinded by white lights and only saw a faint figure moving around and speaking to them. When they went to him any time recently, they just heard his voice, no body. Impatience was developing.

As Hera was about to respond snidely, a white and soft blue light lit up in the blackness in front of them, and it became obvious that a person was standing amidst the aftermath of smoke, dust, and a remaining white light.

The sisters held their breath, waiting. The slightly grey silhouette of a man took on color, a much lighter grey behind him, as if he were wearing a cape. It became clear that he was colored of most white, some black, and a little pasty blue. The girls began to smile, more and more, shaking.

The voice came before his body was fully there. "Did the mission go as planned?"

Demeter, Persephone, and Hera looked at Athene. Athene spoke, shakily. "Y-Yes. It went very well."

Finally, the smoke settled and cleared away, leaving the man that was impersonating Zeus, the almighty Greek God.

"Zeus" wore a white suit with a blue and black intricate design that swirled on the chest area, buttoned with a crystal-like blue button. His pasty skin glowing with an lovely radiance that contradicted his obvious vile nature. Black crystal earrings hung from his earlobes, swaying slightly. His blue eyes penetrated into each of the sisters, pulling out their deepest thoughts into the arena of his thoughts. His white hair lofted gently around his face, settling at his chin. A black flowing cape hung from his shoulders.

"Zeus" was Prince Demando.

"Do you have Sailor Moon's Entity?" asked Prince Demando, eagerly. "Do you have it?"

Athene stepped forward. It was obvious that he was speaking to the Goddess of Wisdom. "Almighty Zeus," she began. Prince Demando smiled, pleased with this title. "We have devised a much more… elaborate plan."

"Oh, do continue."

"The original plan was to take her Entity as she was in her coma. It would have been perfect. I went in disguised as one of Usagi's—I mean Sailor Moon's—friends, but a factor appeared in the situation that we didn't consider. Ami, the friend I impersonated, was there, as well as all the others. Which really should have been taken into consideration, I don't know why—"

"Would you please get to the point?" Demando said, his voice elevated.

Athene fell down on her knees, frightened. She spoke quickly now. "I sealed the entrances and the friends where they were, so they couldn't stop me. When I got in the room, I summoned my sisters. We decided that we would take her back with us and we would use her against her Senshi."

Demando's straight face was enlightened. "How lovely. I prefer that plan to the other. Now, how will you carry out this new plan?"

"Using her, we will take the Sailor Senshi's Entities, one by one. And when we have done so, we will dispose of her by taking her Entity," explained Hera.

Demando didn't like this plan at all. To dispose of her? He adored her. Ah, but they couldn't know that. "Where is she? I would like you to bring her to me."

"She's in the healing room with Aphrodite," said Demeter.

Demando walked through the sisters, swiftly. The Goddesses parted with no question and all regard. "Return to your room. I need some time with the Princess." A hallway began to gently fade into view. There were several doors that they could see down the hall. The walls around the chamber began to come together, but only barely. The Goddesses watched as the man that so wondrously revealed himself as Zeus walked away, leaving them with more questions than answers.

Demando walked to the end of the hall, where the double doors loomed. He stepped inside, and then gently closed the doors behind him, and it faded into the blackness. As Demando walked, the walls faded away to just a black void. Aphrodite lay on a stone table, with a tower of golden crystal growing above her head, showing her healing. On another stone table lay Usagi, still in her hospital clothes.

Demando walked to Usagi and, with the wave and flick of his hand, he formed a white stool. He sat in it, and rested his elbows on the cold stone, and his head on his hands. He gazed at her, pulling in all her features. He reached a pale and slender hand out and stroked her face, his smooth and cold skin against her porcelain flesh. Demando leaned in closer to her face.

"I revive you." Demando leaned in and pressed his lips on Usagi's. The color of life came through her body, and her eyes opened.

Usagi looked up at the white face and hair she saw, smiling down at her. She felt his hand move down her leg to where her hand rested, and held it tightly. "Serenity…" he breathed. He reached a hand under her back and helped her sit up. "How do you feel?"

Usagi looked around her, confused. She looked back at him, mortified. "P-Prince Demando?"

Demando smiled at her. "You remember me, my dear."

Usagi turned towards him. She felt his hands on her back, moving slightly. Her skin crawled with uneasiness. "Why am I here? Where am I?"

"You are here, with me," Demando said. A vague description. Demando reached into his pocket and pulled out a black pendant like the others. He held her hand, slipping the pendant between both their hands. "Now, Serenity. You are here, and you will be under my complete control."

Usagi gazed at the pendant, her eyes losing focus.

Demando smiled maliciously at this control he possessed. He saw the color return, but not with the innocence that once was. He leaned to her and kissed her passionately on her mouth. "We must change you out of this… outfit. It certainly won't do if you are to be my Queen."

Usagi looked at him. "Of course."

Demando helped her off the table and toward the door that was forming once more. He looked back at Aphrodite, still healing and smirked. "I have big plans for you, Serenity."

"I would hope so," said Usagi, now Serenity in an instant. "The man I love will hopefully always give me the best."

Demando's heart leapt at how well this was going. He smiled at the girl and put a soft hand on her face, pulling her closer gently. "You will not be disappointed."

× × × × × ×

Everyone was at the temple: the Inners, Outers, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, and Kakyuu. The meeting about Usagi and what to do was about to begin. Originally, the Intangibles (Acadia, Eisley, and Xandra) weren't going to come because they were "busy". Xandra came to listen and report to Acadia and Eisley what was happening.

The meeting took place in the meeting room of the temple, barely enough room.

Kakyuu, Taiki, and Yaten had to force Seiya to come. He had spent most of the day in bed since what happened the night before. Kakyuu had gone in a few times to try to talk to Seiya, to see if he would open up to her but he refused by not speaking.

"The biggest question is," began Setsuna slowly, after a long silence, when everyone thought of all the memories. "What are we going to do about this?"

Seiya held the tears back. His heart ached and he didn't fee loyal to Usagi. He had promised he would protect her and he didn't feel like he had remained truthful to that promise.

"We just wait."

Before anyone could question Haruka, a large flash of light and flame shot through the sliding door, burning a perfect hole in the door. The edges of the burn were singed and were glowing red, and then it clattered to the floor.

There stood Hera, Athene, Demeter, Persephone, and the now fully healed Aphrodite.

In Hera's hands was her talisman, a long white rod with gold ribbon wrapped around it. She held it in her hands, swirling it around at her feet, smiling maliciously. Athene had a mirror (much like Sailor Neptune's), held up to her mouth, hiding the lower part of her face. Demeter held a black bow in her hand; obvious she had fired the attack. It was lowered down, and she was staring contently at them. Persephone held the black and green crystal ball in her hand, the other hand resting on her side. Aphrodite stood almost timidly by Hera with the gold pendant hanging from her clenched fist, her other hand hanging at her side.

The Sailor Senshi looked at each other and they all transformed.

Xandra slipped back and said to Kakyuu, as they stood at the back and the corner of the room, helpless, "I'm going to go get the other two. I'll be back."

Kakyuu nodded, and kissed Xandra on the forehead. Xandra slipped out a door nearby that might have led to a kitchen or a bedroom. She didn't care. She would find her way out.

Hera grinned at them. "Oh, I think you ladies are missing someone!"

The words hit the Senshi like the loud bang of a gun. They were completely unprepared for that. No one said anything, they were too scared and too sad.

"We are." Everyone looked at Sailor Saturn, her Glaive intimidating. "It is because of you. We will save the Princess."

Hera laughed loudly and held her whip out in front of her. "We'll see about that!" With her rod in front of her, her right arm spread out to her right; her legs spread to stance herself for the attack. She lifted the rod above her head, spinning it between her fingers. She lowered it in front of her, holding it with both hands. The entire time, white energy is growing around her frame. "Everlasting Faith Protection!"

The energy that was around Hera's body turned into spirals and lasers of energy and flashes, blasting the Senshi to the ground with amazing ability.

"How long will you last, Sailor Senshi? How long until we get to finish you off?" taunted Persephone.

"Why don't we bring it on down?" asked Demeter, snidely. This conversation was all planned out, to mock the Sailor Senshi.

Hera placed a hand to her face, like she was thinking. "Why, what an excellent idea! Come on!"

The girls all held their talismans up in the air. The Sailor Senshi stood helplessly as they summoned the worst. Without a word, blue, orange, yellow, white, and green energy, power, and light shot up in a tower. It flattened out, lowering to the ground like a wide range laser. The light and dust cleared and there stood Eternal Sailor Moon, a glass sword in her hand.

Seiya, needless to say, couldn't contain himself.

"Usagi! Odango!" he shouted, tears on his face. He ran towards her, pushing through the Senshi, blindly. She stared at him, blankly and almost cruelly. As he was about to wrap his arms around her and love her, she held her free hand out in front of her and with an invisible force threw Seiya across the ground at the feet of the Sailor Senshi.

Sailor Moon smiled. She knew who he was. But the words that came out were not what they had hoped for. "You will be the first to die, Seiya. Your love was a lie, you are after the Silver Imperium Crystal and when you got what you wanted you would throw me to the side and continue to perfect your useless world!"

Seiya looked up at her. The entire time she was speaking she was coming closer to him. She stood over him, her legs on either side of him, like Aphrodite had once done. And, like Aphrodite, she sat down on his torso. He coughed, feeling weak. She leaned forward to him.

"Oh, Usagi, I'm not using you," Seiya said. A drip of blood slid out of his mouth from somewhere in his body. Sailor Moon reached out to the blood and with her gloved hand spread it up on his face.

"Come on, Serenity. Get rid of him now. Before Zeus arrives," urged Athene, impatiently.

There was suddenly a final burst of light in between the Goddess sisters and Sailor Moon. The girls and Sailor Moon knew who it was. Sailor Moon stood up, waiting patiently for the light to clear. As the light cleared, the sky darkened to almost black, the sun a dark red.

The light cleared and there stood Zeus, Prince Demando.

At the sight of this, the defenders of the galaxy gasped in amazement and anger.

"Why are you still alive?" shouted Sailor Venus.

Prince Demando made his way forwards to Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon went to the Prince, who pulled her into his arms. As he touched her, her Eternal Sailor Moon uniform was replaced with Princess Serenity's gown in a shower of black light.

However, instead of the crescent moon marking of the Moon Kingdom, it was the marking of the Black Moon family.

Prince Demando held her close, smirking at Seiya. His body felt weak and the sight of his one love in the arms of someone else was enough to make him cough, or vomit, blood back up with the tears that were climbing victoriously over his face.

"What do you all think of my new queen? Isn't she just darling?" Demando said, stroking Serenity's hair. His eyes were locked on Seiya's and it was obvious that he was speaking primarily to Seiya.

"Mars Flame—"

"Are you really going to hurt your leader?"

Mars stopped in the middle of her attack, staring at the two, dumbfounded.

Demando looked over his shoulder at the Goddesses. "Finish them off, please. They're just pitiful."

The Senshi stood helplessly as the two seemingly new lovers moved aside. They couldn't hurt her. "Princess!" shouted Uranus. "He's the enemy!"

Serenity looked at the eight Senshi and Seiya lying on the ground wiping blood from his face. Bruises and scrapes were inking his body. He stared at her, heartbroken. He didn't know who Prince Demando was. He didn't know what had happened in the past and the lust that he had.

"Existentialism Glamour Slam!"

"Free Sound Wave!"

"Glowing Flesh Fermentation!"

The attacks hit the Goddesses, blowing them to the ground. Serenity buried herself deeper into Diamond's body, and he pulled her closer.

As a large attack battle ensued, Seiya managed to stand up and get over to Demando and Serenity, with the glass sword Sailor Moon had had in her hands. He felt the weight and knew that he would have to be swift with his plan, especially since his energy was almost spent; he could feel unconsciousness winning out.

He lifted the sword and tried to swing it into Demando, the blast powerful.

It happened in slow motion. Seiya attacked from the side of Diamond. In natural defense and reflex, Demando turned with Serenity in his arms and instead of the sword colliding with Demando's back it graced its way across Serenity's middle back, cutting into the flesh deeply. The white dress stained instantly.

Seiya fell to the ground, horrified, the sword falling beside him with his Odango's blood on it. He gasped for air the best he could, as Serenity's back reddened and the skin turned paler and paler. Demando glared violently at Seiya.

The battle stopped as they watched Demando now holding the sword, Serenity lying in the dust, blood sticking to her. Her breaths were limited.

"You take away the one thing I love! You try to! Leave her alone! She is mine now!" Demando shouted, enraged. He lowered the sword onto Seiya's chest gently, increasing the pressure. "You love her, don't you?" whispered Demando.

Seiya lay there, barely conscious. "Y-Yes," he managed to choke out.

Demando pressed the blade harder. His words were harsh and cold, like nothing Seiya had ever heard. "No, you don't."

"Dead Scream!"

The attack was aimed at Demando, who fell down on the ground. He rose up slowly, coughing. Seiya had gotten over to Serenity whose blood was beginning to pool. The Inner Senshi flocked to Serenity, attempting to help her stand up and heal her.

"You all really want to fight, don't you?" the Prince shouted. "Then fight! What in the world are you fighting for?" Demando held his hand out in front of him, attacking the Senshi with blown white fire.

"For our Princess." Said Mercury, lying on the ground. Her uniform was ripped and blackened.

Demando picked up the sword and cleaned the red, red blood off of the blade on his black cape. "She's mine now. Accept that." He threw his cape aside and there was a sword sheath. He placed the glass blade in the sheath, and the cape covered it once more. He bent down and picked Serenity up and gingerly touched her bruising face. His shoes ground into Seiya's hands purposely. "Oh, my angel, what have I done to you?" Demando turned to the Goddesses who were looking tired and worn. "Do what you like with these ladies. I don't care right now because they pose no threat to me. I win today." Demando looked down at Seiya, grinding his foot in his hand.

Demando closed his eyes and a white light faded over him and grew very bright. When the light was gone, there was no sign they were there, only the darkening red of Serenity's blood on the ground.

× × × × × ×

Prince Demando gently rolled onto the disarrayed bed and off of Serenity, his breathing pacing and shaky. She sighed in pleasure, her chest rising and falling under the blankets rapidly. Demando reached over and held Serenity's face in his hands, kissing her passionately once more. She returned the kiss and came closer to him, his white hair a mess. Demando's hands wandered on her back, all over her body once more.

"Serenity," he breathed in her ear. "You are all mine now."

Serenity lay in his arms, breathing quietly. Demando stroked her hair, attempting to untangle it with his fingers. He kissed her on the forehead. "All mine, and no one else's," he said, mostly to himself. "And together, at the end of it all, when we have the Entities, we will rule this universe completely, unstoppable."

Serenity opened her eyes and looked at Diamond. "Will we really?"

"Of course," Demando said. "You will be my queen."

"Oh, Demando," Serenity moaned quietly. Demando blushed and kissed her on the mouth. "I love you, Demando."

For once, Prince Demando didn't know how to respond to this. He had dreamt of this in his death, when he died in her arms. That was all he needed. But when he was brought back to life, she was his first thought. He was bent on making her, his. He had done this, and to hear her say she loved him was more than he had expected. He did, however, have her controlled.

The thoughts of logic barely fluttered through his mind. She told him she loved him, and that was all that mattered and all he need. "I love you, too, Serenity."

Princess Serenity, Sailor Moon, Tsukino Usagi now held Prince Demando's unfortunate child within her.

* * *

I would appreciate reviews to the max :D

Love, Storm


	7. Retreat

It took a while… I didn't have anything to write about, a writer's block. And school's started. I know, that's a common excuse, but between drama contests, AP classes, and all kinds of things for church, you tend to run out of time. But this is not the end!

The line at the end of this chapter—the line Usagi thinks—is from Straylight Run's new song, "Hands in the Sky (Big Shot)". I've fallen in love with this song and just can't listen to it enough. I felt that line fit in very well.

Someone reviewed commenting about the names. I'll give a little history on these. Eisley is the name of a band. I'm not sure if it's a human's name or anything, but it sounds just lovely. Xandra is from a book I read called I Can't Tell You. The girl's full name was Alexandra. And Acadia is from the film Elephant, a film about a school shooting. Acadia is one of the main characters.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters, but Eisley, Xandra, and Acadia and the enemies are mine, as well as the storyline.

* * *

**"07: Retreat"**

Seiya sat on the edge of his bed, staring down at his hands. He was wearing just his red boxers; he had just gotten out of the shower. As soon as the Goddesses had left, Kakyuu rushed to heal him with an unusual power that instantly healed his wounds and damaged insides.

Something about Kakyuu seemed different now. He wasn't sure what, but there was something that was obviously plaguing her thoughts.

Seiya couldn't stop thinking about what had happened that afternoon. Something was terribly, terribly wrong. What hurt him the most was seeing his Odango in the arms of another man. An evil man. Not the physical attacks on him. It was the heartbreak and abandonment he felt.

She had to be corrupted, she just had to be. She was on the side of evil, resting with another man. His Odango was so pure and innocent; this certainly couldn't be her will. Either way, the thought pained him.

The door to his bedroom slowly opened and he saw his princess peer around the door. She had her hat off and was wearing a simple red dress that one of the other girls had donated to her. She smiled at him, and when she saw that she could come in, she ventured in a little farther and closed the door. She walked to Seiya and sat down on the bed with him.

"This is not your fault."

Seiya had tried his hardest not to cry, but he found this to be an impossible task and began to weep openly. He leaned into Kakyuu's shoulder, who pulled him closer to her. She stroked his damp hair, rocking back and forth like a mother would care for a frightened child.

After several minutes, she pulled away. She had been crying, too.

"Seiya, my Fighter," she said, her eyes reddened. "Love and longing has taken its grip on you, has it not? I can see this. I know precisely how you feel. You have lost the one you love. I sympathize with this," Kakyuu forced a soothing smile and pressed on, seriousness in her voice. "Will you listen to something? I have not told anyone yet, because I know how everyone would react. It is lying heavily on my conscience now."

"Oh, Princess," Seiya said. "You can tell me anything."

Kakyuu shook her head, hiding her face, her attitude suddenly changed. "No, no… I cannot. Not now…"

Seiya nodded. He was confused but hid it for the comfort of his princess. He smiled at her, hoping that she wouldn't see through it. "Oh, Seiya, I am so sorry that I am unable to fix all your dilemmas. It must be so frustrating…"

"You're not in charge of making me feel better or trying to make my life completely flawless, my princess. I'm supposed to do that, because I'm your protector," Seiya said.

Kakyuu frowned and stood up. "You try to comfort me, when you have a broken heart. That is all the protection I need right now," Kakyuu held her hand out to him, and smiled. "Come out of your bedroom, please. We are lonely."

Seiya stood up, his heart heavier than before. Kakyuu led him out of his bedroom and into the main area of the apartment. Taiki was in the kitchen, preparing something to eat. Yaten was lying across the couch, watching the television, blearily.

"Look who has joined us!" Kakyuu said.

Taiki and Yaten looked over at Seiya and their hearts instantly ached. Taiki did a small wave and Yaten smiled, and returned his eyes back to the television. Seiya walked in and sat in the white recliner. Kakyuu sat across from him and watched the television.

The heavy sigh of Taiki broke the speaking silence and the clatter of pans and the like and soon he was standing in front of the couch pushing Yaten's legs over and sat down.

"Seiya," said Taiki after a long silence.

Seiya looked up at him. "Hmm?"

"We're going to get her back. For you."

× × × × × ×

"Game plan. We need one," said Haruka.

Everyone (by now, you should know who "everyone" is referring to) sat in the main room of Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna's country home. Taiki, Acadia, Eisley, and Xandra sat on the floor.

"How are we supposed to have one if we don't even understand what's going on?" Minako quietly asked. Lately, a sad ghoul had reverberated in Minako's typically upbeat eyes, pulling her into the shadows of sadness.

"Then let's deal with what we already know," said Acadia. "We know that she was taken by the Goddesses. We know she is not on our side anymore; she is on the enemy's. Most likely unwillingly. But who that man is, is the biggest question."

"That man," Ami cautiously began. "Is an old enemy we faced a few years ago.

"There was a family, the Negamoon Family from the tenth planet, Nemesis. They were led by a man named Prince Demando—the one who has returned. He had a brother Safir, who was his advisor and right hand man, so to speak. Then there was Esmeraude and Rubeus, who were appointed by the Prince to attack our planet. Then there were four sisters that Rubeus was in charge of. They were under the control of Wiseman, a phantom like enemy who was using Prince Demando and the clan to get the Silver Imperium Crystal.

"Prince Demando was an incredibly controlling man that thought he could get anything he wanted. He fell in love with Neo-Queen Serenity as an object. Like someone would with money. He tried everything he could to get his hands on her and make her his queen. He kidnapped her twice, but we managed to get her back before things got too bad.

"Wiseman became angry and killed him, and he died in Sailor Moon's arms," Ami spoke wistfully, recalling their second enemy to face. Each name she mentioned, she saw their faces and heard their voices. "It was unfortunate, because at the time, he had been reformed and wanted to change his ways."

Seiya felt sick to his stomach suddenly and his face showed it; he had clearly ignored the last part of Ami's story. "So," he began, trying to pull the pieces together. "He's probably already claimed her as his queen?"

The stark silence answered his question.

"What are we going to do?" Seiya asked frantically. "We have to do something."

"We can't do anything right now," said Rei, tears in her eyes. "Because we… don't know… where she is…"

Setsuna sighed, looking at the floor. "This cannot be the end…"

"It's not because they still want to fight. And if they want to fight, then so be it," said Makoto. "Even if it means going against our own princess. It's for her own good."

"What if we hurt her?" Michiru's delicate voice rang an alarm.

Haruka nodded confidently. "If the situation arises, we will have to. If she attacks one of us, we attack back. At all costs."

"What if she dies, Haruka?" Seiya shouted. "What are you going to do then? He stood to his feet, angry tears stinging his eyes.

"If she dies," said Haruka, challengingly. "Then we will try all that we can to bring her back to life. If we can't, then…"

"If we cannot, we will find a way," Kakyuu said reassuringly. "I will summon all help I can. And so will you. If something like that is to happen, we need not worry."

The last words Kakyuu spoke began to echo around their heads, swirling around them, stinging their heads. As the words floated around their heads, the room they were sitting in disappeared, becoming a black void. Those on the couch fell to the ground with a thud and everyone knew that the worst was coming.

There was the sound of thunder and then a flash exploded from the ground, like invisible lightning had struck it.

Standing in the place was Eternal Sailor Moon, the sword from the previous fight was in her gloved hands, anew. They noticed that where the sword had gashed into her skin was a red stained patch on her uniform.

Those with their henshin sticks stood and transformed, ready for whatever lie ahead.

Sailor Moon held the sword in her hand firmly and maliciously smiled at them. The Black Moon family insignia glowed against her porcelain face. "My dear friends," she began coldly. "Do you insist on fighting? We didn't bring you here to fight but to—"

"World… Shaking!"

The attack blew Sailor Moon off of her feet, the blade falling to the floor.

"You know," said Uranus. "Even as a noble enemy, you still are completely unprepared." Sailor Moon stood up and glared at them. The intensity of hate burned in her once soft eyes, setting her friends and protectors on heartbreak's edge. She picked up the blade and held it in her hands, and charged at Sailor Uranus, the blade held at one side with both her hands, in slash position.

Uranus pulled out her talisman and managed to protect herself from the blade sinking into her stomach just as she brought her weapon down. This confrontation gave Sailor Pluto the opportunity to unleash her attack.

"Dead Scream!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Silver Moon Crystal—"

Sailor Moon's attack, however was interrupted by Sailor Mercury…then Sailor Neptune… then Sailor Mars… over and over…

Seiya stepped back in confusion, away from everyone. He watched as the attacks of each of the Senshi threw his angel down, her body becoming battered and torn.

"Isn't it lovely?"

Seiya felt the cold touch of a hand on his shoulder and neck, the voice breathing snow. He spun around and saw Prince Demando smiling at him. "Lovely?"

"I think it is," the Prince said victoriously. "Aren't you enjoying watching your 'Odango' being ripped apart by those she trusted most? Isn't it fabulous to see her in the arms of another man?"

Seiya stared at him, bewildered.

"Life's hard for you, isn't it?" asked Demando, leaning back from being in Seiya's face. "What happened first… oh, yes! You lost your planet. To Sailor Galaxia. She completely devastated it, didn't she? Not only that, but you also lost your princess and were bound and determined to find her. And, the worst of all, you fall in love with someone you just couldn't have," Demando recited from memory. He smiled victoriously at the last. "But what is this?" He looked down, as if he'd stumbled upon a gift. "You come back and you find her heartbroken. It must be your job to remedy that! But things are only worsened when she falls down, down, down and nearly dies. And then is taken," Demando crosses his arms, his ice eyes studying him. "By whom, Seiya? By whom?"

"By you."

"By me. That's right. I'm glad you recognize that I'm the one to really take care of her," Prince Demando said, twisting Seiya's words right in his face. "What are you going to do about it? Don't you love her?"

"I do. I love her. With all of my heart."

Prince Demando smirked, holding Seiya's chin in his hand. "Are you sure?"

"I am," said Seiya. "It's just you that I'm worried about."

Demando threw Seiya to the ground. Everyone looked behind them. "I love her. I love Serenity with every fiber of my being, Seiya!"

Sailor Moon was on the ground, her wings and uniform ripped and her hair loosened and tangled. She had red scrapes, cuts growing fresher with time, and green and yellow bruises on her. Unconsciousness was creeping into her body slowly. She looked at Seiya through her darkening and sparking vision and something inside her seemed to catch fire.

Demando held his hand at his side, and the sword Sailor Moon had formulated from the floor to his hands and he stared down at Seiya. "I'm going to remove you. You are my biggest obstacle!" He held the sword in the air and as he was about to bring it down, Sailor Moon was suddenly underneath the aim of the sword, her damaged arms held up in defense. The sword fell out Prince Demando's hands as he saw Sailor Moon guarding this man…

"Serenity!" he screeched, his voice making Sailor Moon wince. "What are you doing?"

Sailor Moon looked up at him. "I'm protecting the one I love from dying!" She stood up, her body swaying and weak. "I'm... not going to stand this… anymore…! Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

As much as everyone had hoped, the attack played no effect of Demando. He stood, angered even more, coughing slightly. He grabbed Sailor Moon by the shoulders violently, pulling her up. The rod dropping limply from her hands. "Who do you think you are!" He drew her closer to him, his face inches from her. A wild look exploded in his eyes, stinging Sailor Moon. His words seethed and boiled. "You are carrying my child!"

A thick silence ensued and everyone simply stared. Prince Demando and Eternal Sailor Moon stared, his gaze pleased and angered, hers frightened and bewildered.

Sailor Moon began to writhe and cry uncontrollably. "I'm not! I'm not! You're a liar!"

Prince Demando pulled her against him, violently stroking her hair. She screamed and tried to pull away, but it was of no use. "It is a bit of a surprise, isn't it? It was to me!"

"Glowing Flesh Fermentation!"

Sailor Graphic Skin's attack separated the two with green, Sailor Moon landing on Seiya and Prince Demando to the side. He lifted his head. "I'm leaving, but this is not the end. You must face the child inside of you, my queen! Do not forsake our child!"

A light erupted and he was gone, leaving the Senshi in main room of the house.

Seiya held an unconscious Sailor Moon in his arms. Sailor Pluto knelt down and placed her hand on the battered brooch, spoke something, and Usagi was in a simple white dress.

The Black Moon remained on her forehead.

Seiya lifted Usagi into his arms gingerly, and cradled her. He watched her chest as it rose and fell gently, praying it would remain at that same pace. All the other Senshi gathered around and wondered what to do next with their fallen princess…

× × × × × ×

"What happened, Usagi?"

Usagi laid in the guestroom of Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna's apartment, conscious now. She was lying on her side, staring at the heavily purple draped window, her eyes blank. Seiya sat on the edge of the bed, facing her back. He had been in the room with her, trying to get her to talk to him for the past thirty minutes. All he got was a small whimper or a sigh in response.

"Please, Odango," he pleaded. "What happened? Why won't you tell me?"

A silence.

"I don't understand why you can't tell me."

Usagi's body moved slightly, rearranging herself under the blanket. She pulled herself into a balled up position. "It's not that I can't," she said quietly. "It's that… I don't want to."

"Why not, Odango?" he leaned down to her, and stroked her head. He was careful not to touch the bruise on her hairline. "Are you ashamed of something?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Don't think that," Seiya said, gently. He had gotten her to speak and he didn't want her to retreat back into herself. "No matter how awful. What happened while you were with Prince Demando?"

Usagi pulled the blanket over her head quickly, whimpering loudly like a hurt dog. "Please go, Seiya. I just need some time to myself."

Seiya sighed and stood. "If you want me to, Odango. I love you." There was no response to that, but a sniffle. He sighed once more, only quietly. He made his way to the door.

"I love you, too, Seiya."

Seiya looked over his shoulder. At first he thought that he was hearing things because she was still in her position under the blankets. He decided that he actually heard her say that; it was a lot more comforting.

Seiya walked down the elegant hallways, filled with paintings by Michiru of all kinds of things, ranging from a rose to a crashing ocean. He walked into the main room and saw everyone sitting, speaking.

"He said she was carrying his child," said Ami. "What does that mean?"

"What do you think it means, Ami-chan? You're the genius," Rei spat.

Ami blushed. "I don't know. He's a strange man, I'm never too sure."

"It's going to be a mess if she is pregnant with the enemy's child," said Michiru. "That will cause her to make irrational decisions. Like returning with him or feeling pity on him."

No one noticed Seiya had entered the room until he sat down on the floor. "Did she say anything to you?" asked Xandra.

"Yeah," Seiya said. "She did."

"Well, what did she say?" asked Xandra, almost impatiently.

Seiya took a breath and took a moment to remember what had been said. At the time it happened, their conversation had been heartbreaking and painful; as he retold it, however, he felt hopeful and certain of… of, well, everything.

"We need to find out somehow if she really is pregnant," said Setsuna.

"I agree." Said Makoto.

Yaten sighed. He felt almost out of place in this conversation, but his one question bothered him enough to ask. "What if she is? What are you going to do? How are you going to cover it?"

Oh, what a wonderful question. No one had thought that far into the future.

"There's no… guarantee… we don't know."

Yaten laughed snidely. "That's not what I'm saying, Eisley. Not at all. What are we planning to do if she is?" His cruelty was getting the best of him already… "Seiya, how do you feel that she possibly slept with another man?"

No one said a word.

"If she did, I understand it wasn't under her control."

The sound of a door opening echoed down the corners of the hallway. Everyone looked in that direction and heard the sounds of bare feet on the wooden floor. They saw Usagi peek around the corner at them, the corridor slightly behind the sofa and chair arrangement. She looked at them, her gold hair around her. Her pale legs were beat up horribly, and her arms looked weaker than usual.

Usagi smiled at her friends.

"Usagi, come and join us, please," Kakyuu invited. "We'll make room." She looked at Taiki next to her and signaled him to move to the floor for her, which he did gladly.

Usagi walked slowly to them, her head hanging down. She sat between Yaten and Kakyuu, strangely enough.

"What brought you out to the open with us?" asked Kakyuu, putting her arm around her shoulders. She pulled her close to her and kissed her forehead.

"I missed you guys."

"And we missed you, too," said Hotaru.

"Are you ready to tell us what happened, my Serenity?" Kakyuu asked, pulling Usagi in an embrace as if it were just the two of them.

Usagi brushed back wavy strands from her face and faintly nodded. "Yes.

"I had been in a dreamland of all kinds of things, it's hard to explain," The words fell from Usagi's lips like light feathers. "At first, I thought my sweet dreams had gone bad because I woke up to Prince Demando in my face. The last thing I remember before anything else happened was asking where I was and then the next thing I know I think he's the most wonderful person I've ever met."

"Usagi, we need to know," said Setsuna, grimly. "Did you sleep with Prince Demando?"

Usagi's face fell a little bit, to a blank expression. She gazed past everyone's head, in a daze. Kakyuu reached down and held her hand, looking up at her. "You guys aren't going to like my answer."

"We may not," Taiki relented. "But if it's what happened, then it happened and there is no denying that. We will protect you."

Usagi sighed, closing her eyes. She opened them, opening her mouth to say something. Kakyuu knew what she was thinking and met Usagi half way as she fell into her arms, crying. Through her sobs, she said, "Yes, I did."

A wave of silent washed over them and the only noise was the outside noises of birds and cars. They watched as she cried, ashamed of what she had done, into Kakyuu's arms. Kakyuu was the first to speak. "We understand that this was not out of her will, correct?"

Everyone nodded.

"That is wonderful. We must finalize if she is pregnant or not. And if she is, then we must devise something to tell those who do not understand. A lie," said Kakyuu, almost guiltily.

"She was raped," said Xandra, picking at the carpet. "That would be the only one that I can think of that wouldn't get her in trouble with her family. It's also basically what happened."

Everyone chewed this over, considering it. It seemed the only explanation.

"What do you say," said Kakyuu, a thought in her mind. "That you come to Kinmoku for a while? For those nine months of pregnancy. All of you Senshi could."

"That doesn't make sense, Kakyuu," said Minako. "There is nothing we could say that could put up a story for that."

"Actually," said Michiru. "You could say you are going to a different school. Not a public school, a private school. Where you stay there for the year. It would work."

"Is there even a place like that near here?" asked Makoto.

"Yes," said Michiru, smiling. "There is. It's a considerable distance away, which would support our little story."

"So, are we back from vacation?" asked Rei.

"We are." Said Usagi.

× × × × × ×

"Open your eyes. We are here."

The Inner Senshi, Outers, Starlights, and Intangibles opened their eyes to be greeted by the beauty of Kinmoku. Before them was the palace of Princess Kakyuu and the three Starlights. The palace was a deep red pink color. It looked almost translucent, only it couldn't be, they couldn't see within the walls. All around them were gentle winding red dirt roads, all colors of flowers, and graceful trees with limbs that swayed with the breeze scented with fragrant olives and lavender.

No one said anything for a moment, absorbing the sight before them that was so different from Earth.

Seiya reached for Usagi's hand and held it tightly. She returned the grip, staring at the sky like a child does to a giant.

"Are… are we staying there?" Rei asked as she caught her breath.

Kakyuu giggled and smiled. "Of course! Where else would you reside? You ladies are our guests. Come, let us go inside."

Kakyuu led the group towards the castle across the green grass and up a large set of beige stairs that led to the front entrance. Standing at the doors were four guards, dressed in red robes with tall golden rods. Their red hair, the color of Kakyuu's, was tied back from their face, their complexion perfect and clear.

"Princess," said one, kneeling down. "You have returned. With guests?"

The Princess touched his head with her fingertips. "Yes, I have. Bid me entrance to my palace? The guests will be here for some time."

The guard stood and bowed his head in understanding. He turned from her, and looked up at a tower with a man identical to him standing. He made a gesture with his hands, and after a few moments, the doors began to slide into the walls, opening for the people.

× × × × × ×

Ami and Taiki were walking through the garden in the back of the palace. A grey stone path led the way through the garden. The two suns, one yellow, one red, were slowly beginning their descent into the horizon, casting orange and, somehow, purple. Stars began to twinkle in the sky above them.

"I must say," said Ami. "It is lovely here. I have never seen anything like this."

Taiki nodded. "It is very different from Earth." There was a pause and Taiki looked over at her. "What was the Moon Kingdom like?"

"Most of it was white. All around. It kind of frightens me to think of it, but all around us was darkness, like it was eternal—with the exception of the Earth, of course. The oceans and lakes were so beautiful. The water was crystal clear; you could always see what was underneath the water. What else? At the time, we could see Earth perfectly, it was so beautiful. You could almost always see the entire colors of it, hardly any clouds."

"And Princess Serenity?"

Ami thought. Was this a trick? "Think Usagi, only toned down a lot. She was still the same person, honestly. But not the silly and irresponsible one everyone thinks they know. She always snuck off to see Endymion."

Taiki nodded, laughing lightly. "I can imagine."

"Do you still think we're the same bad people you, Yaten, and Seiya thought us to be?" Ami asked this with no hesitation. She stopped and searched his violet eyes.

Taiki kind of tilted his head. He looked around and sat down on a bench that was nearby. Ami sat down next to him.

"Seiya always liked you, as the Sailor Senshi. Almost an admiration," Taiki said. He felt Ami's stare on him and saw that that wasn't the answer she wanted. He sighed. "No, Ami, we don't think you and everyone are bad. If we did, we wouldn't have come back to Earth to visit everyone."

"You three came because Seiya missed Usagi."

Taiki was silent and looked ahead. He let out a heavy sighed. "Yeah. That's true."

Ami looked at him, smiling and reached for his hands. She took them in hers. "Well, even if it was to make Seiya feel better, I'm still glad you returned."

Taiki looked at her, slightly confused by this. He moved an arm, almost subconsciously, and placed it around Ami's shoulders and pulled her close. She leaned her head on his shoulder as they watched the two suns set and leave them in a glowing twilight.

× × × × × ×

Usagi sat in her room, lying under the blankets. Sitting by her bedside was a small misting fountain that released fragrances she was unfamiliar to, watching the mist change colors and swirling up into the air, dissipating. Something about it made her forget all that was wrong. Usagi hugged the pillow closer to her body.

One of the double doors opened slightly, allowing a sliver of golden light inside. She looked up and saw Seiya peeking in.

"May I come in, Odango?"

"Of course."

Seiya opened the door a little and slipped into the room, closing the door behind him. Usagi followed him with her eyes as he pulled a stool next to the bed and sat on it. Seiya looked into her eyes and brushed loose strands from her eyes. His hand grazed her forehead, tracing her features with his soft fingers.

"Oh, Odango," he whispered. "I wish I was able to protect you better."

Usagi made no reply, only staring off.

"Come down with us and have dinner," Seiya said, playing with the tails of her hair, running his fingers through the hair, pulling the hair over her shoulder. "Don't always be so sad."

Usagi closed her eyes and for a moment, Seiya didn't think she would open them. When he was about to stand up and leave, she opened her eyes and placed her hand in Seiya's and stood up.

"I will," Usagi said. "But first I need to re-do my hair. It probably looks awful with all the moping I've been doing," She turned around to a small vanity desk and began to restyle her hair with careful fingers. Seiya stood in the doorway, watching Usagi concentrate, her fingers sliding over one another, the hair fitting perfectly in place. She brushed the hanging hair and then stood up and turned toward Seiya. She was still in the white dress.

"Are you ready, my lady?" asked Seiya, sticking his arm out to link their arms, and laughed at his own joke.

Usagi smiled and threw her arms around his waist, pulling him close. "Yes."

Seiya didn't know what she meant by that. Was she ready for what was to come? Or was it just a simple response to his question? He put his arm around her and held her closer to him and kissed her on the forehead.

The two walked down the halls and staircases to the dining room where everyone was. Usagi looked at all the paintings and the mirrors that hung on the walls. The carpet beneath her naked feet was the colors of a sunset with many intricate designs and lines.

As she walked down the halls, she thought to herself, _I wonder when they'll come get me…  
_

* * *

Yeah, that would be it!

Love, Storm


	8. Heartbreak

Oh, I think I might be in trouble with some readers who have been waiting on me to update this! I submit no excuse; I just didn't want to write this and I fell out of watching and enjoying Sailor Moon. What can I say?

Anyway. I'm feeling really awesome about this chapter, so read it and I would APPRECIATE REVIEWS. Thanks:D

I apologize for the lack of Acadia, Eisley, Xandra, and the Rightful Goddesses; issues had to be taken care of and things have changed quite dramatically in these chapters. Hmm... interested yet?

Oh, I've also revamped and revised each of the earlier chapters. Clean up!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, but Eisley, Xandra, and Acadia and the enemies are mine, as well as the storyline.

* * *

**"08: Heartbreak"**

The halls of Demando's palace brooded with his anger and his schemes; the Goddesses didn't dare speak to one another until they were summoned by their Zeus. Over time, the once formless lair of the villains had begun to take form, creating stretching ceilings and fragile floors. In the shadows, it felt as if creatures brooded; talons drawn, fangs dripping with venom.

At the end of the central hall were the large doors to Demando's throne room, where he had summoned his Goddesses and devised his desires. The corners were illuminated with a pale blue light without a true source, which infected the rest of the room. The Prince's throne sat at the end of the room with a glowing white carpet leading to him. Curtains and columns decorated the walls to add an elegant yet vain touch to the chamber.

Prince Demando sat in his throne, the epitome of a dreary ruler. His white feathery hair hung in his despaired eyes, lifting and rising. In thought, he had propped his head on his slender hand, unaware to even his own touch. At the center of the room stirred a lulling white and azure fire, his source of inspiration.

The White Prince was reflecting; something he hardly did. The memories of his young life on Nemesis illuminated his dark heart; he thought of his stern father, King Helios, and his delicate mother, Empress Desire. They had been assassinated when Demando was old enough to assume his role as the ruler of Nemesis. Safir had brooded in the shadows ever since.

Safir.

For the first time in a long time, Demando's selfishness unraveled and he saw his bare heartache for his younger brother. He missed him terribly, his one faithful friend who had never once judged him, abandoned him, or betrayed him—despite the lies Wiseman told him.

The young Prince let out a bitter sigh of defeat. Demando made clicking noise with his tongue, leaning back against his throne. "Defeated? I think not…"

"Neither do I," a young man's voice chimed from a dark wall.

Alert, Demando sat up, craning his neck to survey his throne chamber. "Who is there? Show yourself!"

"Do you not recognize me?" The voice asked, playfully perplexed. A tall man clad in royal blue, white, and black withdrew from his alcove of shadows. "Brother?"

Prince Demando leapt to his feet, his hands shaking violently. In an effort, he attempted to still his visible shock, but an erratic chill spiraled through his body. "Safir?! Is… is that you?"

Safir, the youngest brother, drew closer to his older brother. An admiring smile played on his boyish features, which only caused more pain in Demando's heart; only now, he longed for his youth to grace his reality. Anything to revive who he was before…

"Yes, onii-chan, it is me," Safir smirked, crossing his lanky arms. "Who else would it be?"

Demando nodded thoughtfully. He had been foolish. "I do suppose you're right…" The Prince glided to the fire, watching the curling flames. He didn't look up at his brother, whose gaze had followed him across the room. "What are you doing here?"

Safir moved closer to his brother. "I felt it in my heart that you needed help," his brother said. A scoff escaped his lips. "And by the looks of it, I would say I was correct."

Demando faced Safir, searching his face. "What do you mean?"

"You kidnapped Serenity, controlled her, and gave her a child," Safir said. Demando's eyes fell back to the fire. "And you've got this whole scheme going on with the Rightful Goddesses and the Entities," Safir stopped speaking again, crossing his arms. "I've got to hand it to you, onii-chan—you're on the right track."

"Yes, but things aren't going as I had planned," Demando's voice was thick with despair and heavy with a sigh. "The Senshi are far more powerful than I recall, and they aren't alone. They have seven new soldiers, too," Demando spat out. "And Serenity… she loves someone on Earth… not the Prince…"

"Demando," Safir began, turning his brother to face him. A dark look plagued Safir's boyish features. "You have something to hold against Serenity."

"What would that be?" Demando shouted.

Safir let go of the prince, smirking. "She has your child," he said aptly. His smile clouded Demando's face, too. "Serenity has the heir to Nemesis."

Demando began to nod his head, the smirk poisoning his thoughts. "Yes," he said quietly, almost to himself. Then, louder. "Yes, you're right," The prince made his way to his throne, picking up his crystal sword. He confidently slipped it into his sheath.

"Serenity is mine, whether she likes it or not."

× × × × × ×

"Usagi, you're showing."

The golden haired girl turned behind her and saw Minako standing in the doorway to her bedroom on Kinmoku. The girl who closely resembled herself had a torn look of sadness on her fair features.

Usagi examined her stomach. It was true. She looked back up at her friend, a weary smile veiling her inner heartbreak. "I know, Minako."

"Are you… are you really going to go through with the birth, Usagi?" Minako asked, venturing into the dark room. It was mid afternoon, but Usagi kept her room hidden with drapes and shrouded from light.

Usagi cocked her head, confused. "What else would I do?"

Minako's face wretched into tears. She flung herself into her best friend. "Oh, Usagi, I don't know…" she sobbed. "I'm so worried about you, though…"

She had been hearing this phrase more and more since she had returned from Prince Demando's captivity. And if her friends didn't say it, the looks they gave her in conversations did. Their apprehension drew her from the people she loved. "It's going to be okay, I promise."

"Is everything okay in here?"

Usagi and Minako looked up to see Seiya's silhouette in the double doors. Minako wiped her tears away and smiled at him. "Yes, Seiya! We are just fine!" She hugged Usagi again, tenderly kissing her on the cheek, and walked out of the bedroom.

It was now Seiya and Usagi, alone.

Seiya walked into the bedroom, curtly closing the doors behind him, moving toward her. Why was Usagi frightened?

"Seiya…" Usagi said as he took her face in his hands.

The black-haired man studied her face lovingly. "Odango," he began. "Can you do this?"

"Can I do what?"

Seiya loosened his hold on her. "Carry this child."

Usagi whipped from Seiya's hold, walking across the room to a large mirror. Angrily, she flicked on a small lamp and leaned towards her reflection in the glass. The girl parted her bangs, touching an inky spot on her forehead. "Seiya, look at this," she said harshly. Usagi looked over her shoulder at the still Seiya. Enraged, she strode across the room and stood in his face, pointing at the black crescent. "Do you see this?"

Tears slipped over Seiya's cheeks. "Yes…"

Usagi clenched her hands at her sides. "If I can carry the mark that a man put on me, I think I can carry his child," she seethed through her own tears. Frantically, she pointed at the crescent again. "He _branded _me. I belong to Prince Demando," Then, her anger melted away like ice. Her tender eyes held a drowning sadness. "And… I don't want to be his."

"Odango," Seiya said, pulling her close by her small waist. "You don't have to say you are his unless you want to be."

Silver tears burst from her eyes and shot like shooting stars as she shook her head. "No, it's not that easy…" she murmured. Seiya drew her close and nudged her gaze with his, begging her to continue. "I feel it inside of me. Not just this child, but everything. I don't feel like I belong to myself anymore. I can't lead my Senshi anymore," She wept. "I don't think I can be the Queen of Crystal Tokyo anymore!"

"Yes, you can!" Seiya cried. "You didn't mean to sleep with that man, Odango!"

"How do you know?!" Usagi's words slashed through her grinding teeth.

Seiya released Usagi, heartbreak slashing his heart. The two lovers gazed at each for a long time; her gaze broken, his heartbroken.

Finally, he spoke. "What does that mean, Usagi?"

Usagi burst into tears again, slumping her shoulders and covering her face. "Seiya…" she choked out. Seiya moved closer to her as she lowered her hands. "I will love you no matter what…"

After all the heartbreak Seiya had put himself up against, after all the pain he had allowed her to inflict on him unintentionally—he found healing in these words. The young man quickly gathered his angel in his arms, taking in her feeling and touch. To his surprise, he found tears in his eyes, too. "Oh, Odango," he whispered. "I love you, too. More than you will ever know," Seiya pulled away and tilted her chin to make perfect eye contact with her. "I will always protect you."

Usagi looked into Seiya's eyes and face for quite some time, her midnight eyes reflecting her love and the pain she now battled. To Seiya, she resembled a child who hadn't made her mind up about which parent she loved more; but then, he saw her grow up right before him, going from a child to a noble Queen, defending her love and her world. Seiya smiled crookedly at this comparison.

"You know, Odango," he said. Her eyebrows raised in pleasant expectation. "Sometimes, you really make me feel like I'm the King of the world."

Usagi laughed at his joke; but inside, she straightened at the pun.

_Was he?_

Her thoughts were dismissed like stray smoke and Seiya held her gentle hand in his firm hand, leading her towards the door. "Kakyuu has requested you and me to come and speak to her in the Crimson Garden," Seiya said. "Will you come?"

"Yes," Usagi said. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

Seiya shrugged as the two walked from her room and down the elegant halls towards the gardens. "I don't know. She just wanted to talk to us, together and alone."

Usagi felt a rise in her stomach as they slipped through the large palace, past the servants and the laughter in the sitting rooms. Usagi longed to see her friends, but more than that, she longed for things to return to normal.

The massive garden at the Kinmoku palace was divided into smaller gardens that had names and themes; the Celebration Garden was bursting with large, colorful flowers that seemed to take over even the pathway, the Sacred Garden was hidden under thick trees and illuminated with candles and white and gold flowers, and the Crimson garden was like stepping into a field of fire with flowers that seemed to emanate a welcoming warmth.

Kakyuu stood at the end of the garden in the gazebo, examining a particularly large flower that was almost as tall as she was. She took notice of her soldier and her princess friend, and smiled at them. "Good afternoon, Seiya, Serenity," she moved to a red armchair and stood in front of it, waiting for the couple to reach her. "Please, take a seat."

As Seiya and Usagi sat opposite of Kakyuu in a loveseat, Seiya spoke. "My Princess, is something wrong?"

Kakyuu didn't answer Seiya's simple question immediately, but rather kept her eyes on the two. Her gaze locked with Seiya and Usagi's, speaking unspoken volumes to each of them. Finally, she sighed and looked down. "I have been keeping important knowledge from not just the two of you, but from all the Senshi."

Seiya swallowed his anticipation and pressed on. "What do you mean?"

"When I was on Earth," Kakyuu slowly began. "I heard the concerns of your friends, Usagi, as they attempted to unravel the mystery as to who the King of Crystal Tokyo. I, Kakyuu, had to sit patiently while a fire burned my conscience, because…" She choked back tears. "Because before even Galaxia began her reign of domination, I have had a brooding feeling that something was amiss in your galaxy, on your planet, with your Senshi," she leaned forward. "With your future, Serenity.

"Of course, I could not tell this to anyone," Kakyuu said, waving her words away. "My Starlights did not know of Earth and the princess that would soon rule that planet; therefore, I was unable to express my concerns to them," the Red Princess looked at the nervous Seiya. "I was unable to express my revelation to even you, Seiya."

"But why me?" Seiya asked, sweat lacing his hairline.

A hurt and happy look wisped Kakyuu's face. "Because, Seiya," she said. "My revelation was about you," Kakyuu stood and walked towards her Fighter and kneeled down in front of him. Seiya's eyes pleaded her to continue. "My revelation was that my soldier, my Fighter, would be the King of Crystal Tokyo."

Usagi let out a gasp and covered her mouth. Kakyuu and Seiya looked at her quickly. Usagi reached a hand out to Kakyuu's, holding it. "Kakyuu," she began. "Are you sure?"

Kakyuu smiled at Usagi; she wasn't asking out of horror, but out of joy, and Kakyuu knew this. "Yes, my Serenity."

"Does… does Pluto know? Setsuna?"

Quietly, Kakyuu nodded, her smile unwavering. "Yes, she does," she stood up, bringing Usagi with her. "And she agrees."

Usagi looked at Seiya slowly, and smiled at him, thick tears in her eyes. Her smile infected Seiya and he lifted to his feet and embraced Usagi. The young couple held each other for a long time, sobbing into each other.

"What about… what about the others?" Usagi asked when she found it easier to speak. "My friends?"

Kakyuu drew to Usagi and took her opportunity to wrap her arms around the Moon Princess. "They know," Kakyuu said. "I told them earlier this afternoon, when I knew you would still be in your bedroom."

"Then why was Minako acting so strange?"

"Because, as all of us know," Kakyuu began, and touched the black moon on Usagi's forehead. "She knows that as long as you have this mark on you, you belong to the planet Nemesis."

The air of joy fell into the humidity of panic. Kakyuu fanned the heat away casually, while Seiya ignored its advancement; Usagi, however, suffered terribly.

"What do I do about this then?" Usagi cried. She covered the mark with her hands. "I don't want it anymore!"

Tears lined Kakyuu's eyes. "I… Princess, I hate to do this to you…"

"What are they going to do?!" Usagi shrieked, pulling back from Kakyuu. Anger darkened her face.

"Serenity, I do not think that their plan will—"

Kakyuu's words fell to the ground as Usagi ripped herself from the gazebo, running across the garden and into the palace. Seiya and Kakyuu watched her disappear, angry and hurt.

Seiya turned to Kakyuu. "Princess, what is happening?"

"It has been decided," Kakyuu said, formality harnessing her voice against her will. "That in order to regain Serenity's true self and future, we must return her to Nemesis until the child is born."

× × × × × ×

Enraged, Usagi flung the doors to the sitting room where her friends were, open. Everyone sat, watching the floor, as if they had been expecting her to fly in like she had. And they _had_ been expecting her.

"What is going on?!" Usagi demanded from the doorway.

Haruka stood up and strode to Usagi. "Listen, we don't want to do this to you—"

"Then don't!" Usagi cried.

Firmly, Haruka gripped Usagi by the shoulders, controlling her shaking. "We don't have a choice, Princess! If you stay with us, you are only putting yourself at more risk and the force of the Black Moon will overflow onto your child!"

"So," Usagi said, her temper a violent roar under the surface. "You are going to return me to Prince Demando?"

"We don't have a choice."

"The people that I thought loved me," Usagi quietly raged. "Are going to give me to a man that will control me again? Don't you know that if you give me back to him, he won't return me?"

"Oh, he will," Haruka said. "With the consequences we have set up against him, he will return you to us."

Usagi collapsed to the ground, shaking. "I can't do this…" she whispered. "I just can't do it…"

"We have no choice," Setsuna said from her place in the room, quietly.

"What good will this do?" Usagi asked from the crumpled heap she had become.

"If you go back to him," Haruka said, kneeling down to the small woman. "You can give birth to that child. The only reason you belong to him is because of that child, and when your body is rid of it, you will be rid of the pain and evil nature that has developed in you already."

Usagi sat on the ground, weeping and raging to herself. She looked up at Haruka, trusting her once more. "But if I go there, I'm going to have to act like his Queen and act like I enjoy being raped every night," A cloud drifted over he pupils. "How can I lead the Earth after that?"

"With all that is inside of you," Haruka said. "You are the strongest woman in the universe, and we wouldn't do this to you if we didn't think something good would come out of this."

"It isn't what any of us want," Makoto rose to her feet. "But it is what has to be done."

Usagi lifted herself to her feet, determined. "When do I go?"

"Tomorrow night."

× × × × × ×

The following day, the Senshi tried to lift Usagi's spirits the best they could, but the truth hung like a rain cloud over each their celebrations. After a while, when the façade had become tired, Usagi and Seiya retreated to his bedroom to spend time together before she was gone.

The couple lay in his bed of red sheets, listening to each other's signs of life. Usagi didn't mention Prince Demando or the child, and neither did Seiya. In fact, the two of them rarely spoke.

"Seiya," Usagi breathed.

The still man fell from his daze and looked closer at Usagi. "Yes?"

"I want to be yours."

"You will be."

"No," Usagi pleaded. "I want to be yours from now on."

Seiya didn't know how to respond. "Well, you are mine," he said shakily.

Usagi held Seiya's face in her small hands. "Seiya," she whispered. "Would you make love to me? Before I leave?"

Seiya didn't draw back, but fell into a kiss with her. He held her small face in his hands, pulling her to him. Her skin was soft and welcoming, her lips a small part of her that he wanted—and now had. He separated from her and gazed into her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

Usagi nodded shyly. "Yes. Before I leave."

Seiya studied her longing eyes, searching for hesitance, but found none. He smiled a lover's smile at her, and felt his inner indulgence slipping from his soul and beyond his body…

× × × × × ×

It was the evening.

Overhead, the two moons of Kinmoku glowed—one blazing red, and the other, serene lavender. Pin pricked stars were frozen in the black ice of the night. Twinkles of distant planets caught the eyes of the waiting Senshi in the White Garden.

Usagi stood solemnly with her friends and lover, wearing a gentle white gown. She could have been a statue of ivory, had it not been for the banishing black crescent on her forehead. Her gold hair lifted in the night breeze, and she shivered.

"Usagi," Sailor Mars said, her voice quiet. "Don't forget about us."

Usagi looked behind her at her raven-like friend, and smiled. "I won't."

"When you get back," Sailor Venus said, her trademark joy illuminating the grim scene, "Everything is going to be okay, and we can go to the arcade and pig out on all the junk food in Tokyo!"

The princess hugged Venus, and laughed with true happiness. "We will!"

When Usagi pulled away, she fell into Yaten's crushing embrace as he flung her from side to side like a rag doll. He stopped and held her away by the shoulders, smiling determined. "You can do anything, Sailor Moon. And this is something you can face."

Usagi smiled her tears back and nodded. "Thank you, Yaten."

"Oh, my heart is just breaking."

Unspoken panic sent chills through each person standing with Usagi. Eyes swiveled to the direction of the cold voice, and saw Prince Demando standing, arms crossed… but flanked by three people: a woman in black with green hair, a man in dark blue and hair to match, and another man with flaming red hair.

"Demando…" Usagi breathed out, frightened.

The White Prince stalked towards her, a devious smile saturating his features. He stopped in front of her and studied her figure, stopping at her stomach. "You've got something of mine, Serenity."

Usagi's lips trembled and she turned red, crying. Kakyuu put her arm around Usagi as Sailor Uranus stepped forward. "You remember our deal, right, Demando?"

Demando scoffed. "Oh yes," he said, and recited his words dully. "I have custody of Serenity until she has given birth and raised the child to a decent age of two months. At that point, we will all meet again to decide what to do next," his face darkened. "And if I don't, I will be seized by all the Sailor Senshi you can muster."

Uranus nodded. "Exactly. I'm glad we agree on something."

Demando turned to the people he had brought with him. "I would like to introduce you to _my _friends," He summoned the Black Moon clan forward. "Some of you I know are already familiar with them, but some of you I know aren't," his eyes fell in contact with a hurt Seiya. "They are my family.

"This is Safir, my younger brother," Demando said, indicating to the man in blue. "He is not only my brother, but also my advisor and closest friend.

"And Esmeraude," The snide woman in black and green flicked her red fan. "Then Rubeus," he paused, tilting his head. "They are my battle strategists."

"Yes," Sailor Jupiter wrathfully said. "We know."

Demando clicked his tongue and smiled at her. "Of course you do," Demando stepped to Usagi, who was quietly wrapped in Kakyuu's arms. "My sweet Serenity…" Usagi looked up. "Are you ready to leave?"

"You must go," Kakyuu whispered into the weeping Usagi's ear. "Lingering will only hurt you."

Usagi bravely nodded and wiped her tears away. She walked to the heartbroken Seiya, and embraced him tightly. "Seiya, I love you." Then, with everyone watching her, she kissed him deeply on his lips.

Demando, enraged at this, gripped Usagi by the arm and pulled her to him. Usagi let out a sob and fell against his chest as he wrapped her in his silver cape. Glaring at the Senshi, he snarled. "She is mine for the next nine months," he held a black crystal up and made it shine with his power. "Until then, goodbye."

In a violent, blinding flash and the heartbreaking sobs of Usagi, the Black Moon Family was gone.

The Senshi, Lights, and Kakyuu stood silently, their eyes fixed on the vacant spot of where darkness had been only a second before.

"She's gone…" Seiya whispered, his soul vacated.

× × × × × ×

"Beautiful, as you have always been…"

Demando sat in his throne as Serenity stood before him in the dress he'd had prepared for her: it resembled her former self's gown, only it was a thin black that shimmered in the light… almost gorgeous. Serenity despised the gown despite its beauty. She felt like a doll.

"Come here, my Queen," Demando breathed, setting his wine aside. Reluctantly, Serenity drew close and stood in front of him. Demando rose and stood close to her. He reached his hands out to her body, running them down her hips and waist, over her stomach and lightly over her breasts. He bit his lip and looked down at her through his white hair, almost timidly. "Serenity…"

Tears slipped out of her eyes as he caressed her body with his fingertips. He leaned toward her ear. "I won't hurt you," he put his hand around the small of her back and roughly pulled her against his body. "But if you make me, I will."

Serenity fell to her knees. "What do you want, Demando?" She gripped her hands on the floor and looked down. "You took my body and my purity; is there anything else you could possibly want?"

Demando knelt down, but when Serenity looked up, she saw Demando wasn't the same man he had been a moment before. His eyes glistened with care and concern, and his hands held her with grace. "Serenity, all that I ask of you is your love."

"Demando, I can't give that to you…"

"Why not?"

Serenity looked into his eyes. "Because I can't love you. I don't. I love Seiya."

"Then pretend you do!" Demando cried. "For this time we are together, act like it. That's all I want. All I've ever needed is love; you." He paused, with silver glitter in his eyes. He was being sincere. "Can you grant me that?"

Serenity looked at the ground. Her heart broke.

For her friends.

For herself.

For Seiya.

For Prince Demando, above all.

* * *

I should be updating this fairly soon... not in two years or whatever, I promise! 

Peace!, Storm


	9. Intentions

Welcome to chapter 9 :) I've appreciated the reviews from all of you guys and I hope the feedback keeps coming. It's good to know people are reading this and enjoying it. Again, thank you soooo much:D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, with the exception of the Intangibles and the Rightful Goddesses.

* * *

**"09: Intentions"**

No one spoke it, yet everyone felt it.

Days idly passed by in the Kinmoku palace.

Rei thrilled herself with the shrines and medicines of the ancient alien planet, as taught by Princess Kakyuu. In the mornings and evenings, Makoto saw to it that the gardens were well tended to and spent much of her care in the White Garden, now named the Moon Garden. Ami and Taiki wandered through the elegant castle, brooding mostly in the library, Taiki's pride. The light haired couple, Minako and Yaten spent many hours in the bursting bazaar of the main city at the feet of the Kinmoku palace. The mysterious Senshi of the Outer planets brooded to themselves; Haruka and Michiru walking the beach behind the castle, Hotaru entertaining herself with Setsuna. Acadia, Eisley, and Xandra played the occasional comic relief from time to time, when their hearts weren't too burdened with feelings of failure.

Seiya, however, spent much of his time in his wing of the palace. His bedroom was large and glowed in scarlets and other various shades of red. Candles softly illuminated his bedroom, red roses permeated the air. As beautiful as his bed chambers were, he spent much of his time on the balcony, watching the sea.

He liked the feeling of the ocean breeze in his hair; it reminded him of Usagi's small fingers. The scent of the sea filled his being; much like his own love's scent. He so often wished to cast his heart into the ocean in a desperate hope that it would carry it to her… so far from him... The man sang songs that only the sea heard, that only the wind recognized.

As time went by, beachgoers and Kinmokans became familiar with the lonely Fighter, heartbrokenly referring to him as the man who had married the sea.

One evening, as Seiya watched storm clouds gather at the horizon's hairline, he heard the door slide open as two someones stepped through.

Glancing over his sunken shoulder, Seiya recognized the two as Yaten and Taiki. He smiled wearily, looked back at the sky, and sighed. "Hey."

"Hey, Seiya," the two said in unison, meekly.

A silence struggled between the brothers, the best friends.

"You okay?" Yaten choked out.

Seiya's dark head barely moved. "I'm fine."

Taiki placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "You don't look fine."

Quietly, Seiya turned around, leaning against the balcony's banister, preparing a stronghold for himself. "If you guys came here to remind me that everything's going to be okay then you might as well just leave," he solemnly looked down. "I already know."

"Then why are you so sad, Seiya?" Yaten whispered, his emerald eyes swimming in tears.

Seiya sighed bitterly, walking from the banister and closer to his friends. "Oh, Yaten, I don't know… why don't you look at it from my point of view?"

"What do you mean?"

He scoffed. "I really hate to use this one against you, but I have no choice," he gazed evenly at Yaten. "Minako," the syllables to the goddess of love's name resounded threateningly and dangerously. "What if some maniac took her from you? The person you love… just gone. But by some miracle, you get Minako back and you couldn't be happier. Except she's pregnant with that same man's child. Then, you decide to return her to the very monster that tore her apart," Raging tears came steadily. "Did you think of that, Yaten?!" He leaned forward, heartbreak and hate and anger rising inside of him. "Usagi is _my _angel; I love her more than anything in this universe. She's innocent, beautiful, gentle… she's everything. And some man, this Prince Demando, comes into our happiness and takes her from us—from me!—and he rapes her and he takes everything from her…" His words were snarls and sobs. "He made her his."

Taiki and Yaten watched as the hollow Seiya erupted from the bottom and inside, his soul tearing through his suave façade. A blank and knowing look had befallen Taiki's stern features, and he took hold of his brother in his arms, holding him closer than he ever had before. Instead of rage, Seiya broke into sobs of pain and heartbreak. "Taiki, I love her… so much…"

"I know, Seiya," Taiki whispered. "You do," he pulled Seiya from him when the emotions had silenced themselves a little bit and he looked him in the eyes. "But this has to be done. It's painful, yes; but if Usagi were to stay here with that child, that negative energy and willpower would soon become a part of her. We all saw how detached and angry she was becoming. By sending her to Prince Demando for the time being, this will purge her of that… she can regain what she once lost to him," Taiki shook his head. "Usagi does not belong to anyone; not Demando, not the Senshi, not Mamoru, not even you, Seiya. She belongs to herself. And what happened to her when she was gone… doesn't change that."

Seiya's azure eyes fell to the ground as he reviewed the words Taiki spoke to him. His gaze flitted around in thought, never looking up. "I guess you're right…" he began quietly. With strength, his eyes touched Taiki's. "I guess you're right, Taiki. She is hers," Then his hope faltered. "But… can't she be mine?"

Taiki shone a lonesome but hopeful smile at him. "She can only belong to someone else if she wants to."

× × × × × ×

While the Kinmoku sun rose and fell for the peaceful inhabitants, a grainy light from discarded stars and shattered moons stumbled across the desolate surface of the planet Nemesis. Darkness seemed to be a constant state for this planet, languidly stretching from plain to sea to city.

The people carried out their daily routines; a monotonous circle of waking, walking, breathing, and living. For the most part, people stayed inside their homes and shacks and stores, soaking up the ashes and dust. People loitered in loneliness, handed themselves over to hate, and sat immersed in isolation. However, despite all the depression and devastation, the citizens still regarded the ebony crystal castle at the rise of the mountains with an ominous and unfaltering hope.

Of course, this is where the Royal Black Moon Family resided. It was a truly remarkable castle, known for its labyrinth like hallways and architecture. At the bottom of the crystal palace was the dining area, ballroom, reading, and sitting rooms, and gradually rose up in order of important rooms; obviously, Prince Demando's was near the top, but its location was known only to a handful of trusted people.

Inside this dark, glowing palace was a small golden haired princess, weeping in a large white bed in a dark room.

Serenity was lying under the sheets of Prince Demando's bed, her bare back seized with sobs. Her small body was slipped delicately in place, yet she didn't feel delicate anymore.

Her stay on Nemesis didn't seem to divide into days or weeks or even hours. She assumed somewhere around a week, as that had been the number of times Prince Demando had come into their bed room and forced her to lie down and forced her to give herself to him.

After Demando rose and left Serenity, pangs of guilt bombarded her heart. While Serenity had thought she didn't enjoy it, that she hated and despised this man… she felt a stirring in her heart that she did enjoy it, that maybe… she did love Demando.

The thought of this frightened her to no end. She thought of every reason, every possible cause for this… she was close to the Black Crystal, she had a child of his, her mind was under the Black Crystal's control…

As Serenity wept to herself as the youngest prince stood in the doorway, blending in with the shadows. His heart ached for this woman; how could his brother do this to such a beautiful creature?

His lust for love and power.

Safir clenched his fists, glaring in at the princess. He had a job to do and he wasn't going to let his emotions get in the way of his duties.

Swinging the door open wider, Safir watched Serenity sit up in bed and hold the sheets close to her chest. He could see the curve of her waist and hips, the shape of her back. Frightened, she leaned away as he drew near.

"S-Safir…"

The Blue Prince held his hand out to her. "Prince Demando has asked me to escort you to a bathing room."

Serenity swept a linen sheet up as she stood and followed Safir across the chamber. She wanted to draw close to him as her source of protection, but as much as she wanted to, she didn't.

Safir observed this hesitation and looked down at her. "How is the princess, Serenity?"

"Oh," Serenity choked out. "I'm… I'm fine."

"No," Safir said, looking at her stomach. "Not you."

A ruby flush dashed her cheeks. "A princess… how do you know?"

Safir looked ahead, avoiding her. "It's something I'm gifted with. How is your child?"

"Good, I suppose," Serenity murmured.

"What are the plans for her?" Safir apathetically asked.

Serenity wasn't used to the child being referred to as a 'she' or a 'her'. "I'm not certain. We haven't discussed it yet," she paused and decided to clarify, hoping to get Safir to open up to her more. "We, as in Prince Demando and me."

Safir nodded and looked down at her. "A bit of advice: Don't expect too much from him. I would hate to see you more heartbroken than you already are."

Serenity looked up at him, perplexed, which was reflected in Safir's own features. Why had he expressed concern for this woman? His insights into her life? Yet, while Safir anticipated the blow to shoot his effortless efforts down, Serenity smiled at him. "Thank you, Safir."

Clearing his throat and his blush, he smoothed his hair back with a gloved hand. "I will show you your way to the bathroom. There is a small wardrobe that the Goddesses have prepared for you; from now on, Serenity, think of them as your ladies-in-waiting. If you need them for any reason whatsoever, there is a small gold bell sitting on the vanity table. There is also a bell of blue; that is to summon me. Red for Rubeus, green for Esmeraude," he looked darkly at her. "And white is for your Prince."

"Safir," Serenity stopped him in their tracks, turning him to face her. A pleading hope swam in her ocean eyes. "Safir, you and Demando speak frequently, correct?"

His head tilted in confusion. "I suppose…"

"Then, Safir, please—could you have him send me home? Back to my family and friends?" She gripped the sheet closer to her, sadness welling inside her. "Please?"

Safir gripped the girl's wrist. "Serenity, I have no power over your stay," he touched the crescent on her forehead. "And as long as that mark is on your forehead, I'm afraid that you belong to Demando," He pulled her along the hallway as she pulled her tears back into her eyes. "Come along. You can enjoy it here, Serenity."

The two walked down the halls and turns, and finally Safir opened a door to the bathing room. She stepped in and looked around. Safir stood patiently in the doorway, watching her. "You won't be trying to escape, will you?"

Serenity shook her head, defeated.

"Good," he closed the door, but opened it slightly as an after thought. "And, Princess? Remember: the people you love, they _gave _you to us."

And with that, he shut the door, punctuating his point with the click of a lock.

× × × × × ×

Again, the Senshi, Starlights, and Kakyuu sat assembled in what became known as the Meeting Room; a large sitting room with enough furniture and a pleasant and private atmosphere to suit the soldiers.

"We've threatened Demando that the consequences of him not returning Usagi will be disastrous," Xandra replayed casually. "But, Haruka: have you thought of a consequence for him yet?"

Haruka let out a sigh and leaned forward in her seat. "No," she admitted. "But there will have to be one, because I have a terrifying feeling he won't want to return her."

Seiya grimaced, but this wasn't something new to him; he had rolled this rough stone over and over in his mind's hands.

"I have that feeling, too," Rei chimed from her thoughtful world. Her black hair curtained her ivory skin. "This will be a battle; he is considered Zeus after all."

"And what of those Rightful Goddesses?" Ami asked. "Shouldn't we liberate them? Bring them back here?"

Kakyuu clasped her hands. "That would be wonderful…"

"What do we know of Nemesis? Is there a way there?" Taiki asked. He and his brothers had no knowledge of this planet or the Royal Family of Nemesis.

"There is," Setsuna began. "But it's complicated and the energy from the Black Crystal is so strong, it would drain us in no time."

A steady silence took a seat in the room, smiling at the Senshi.

"Setsuna, Senshi…" Eisley began quietly. The eyes fell on her; it was rare for the silent and thoughtful young woman to speak, even in the most unproductive conversations. "What of us? The Intangibles?"

Setsuna glanced at their friends. "What of you?"

"Well," Eisley began, rising to her feet. She quietly paced the floor, in thought. "The Intangibles—me, Xandra, and Acadia; Incentive Radio, Graphic Skin, and High Lonesome—we were sealed in power, set to recover. Right?" Setsuna's eyes told her to continue. "Setsuna, I… I feel something inside of me, this indestructible power, a spark, if you will…" She turned to her sisters. "Acadia, Xandra—do you know what I'm talking about?"

"Yes," Acadia swiftly said. "It's a power I have that I haven't unleashed yet."

Xandra nodded. "Almost an inner self."

Eisley looked at Setsuna. "Setsuna, see?"

"I do, Eisley," Setsuna said patiently, yet still perplexed. "But I don't see where this is going…"

Eisley clapped her hands in thought. Her emerald eyes glowed. "Setsuna, if the time comes, send my sisters and me to Nemesis to retrieve Serenity and her child!"

"What? No," Setsuna said, rising to meet Eisley's proposal. "Eisley, this power isn't intended to be inside of you, I don't know where this came from. But at any rate, you three simply don't stand a chance against Demando and the Black Moon Family. It isn't that I doubt you, but—"

Acadia stay sitting, but the tone in her voice flooded the room. "This time we've returned to being Senshi and returned to battles… it's been growing. I don't know where this power came from; Galaxia, perhaps, or some inner settlement. Setsuna, I do not know," she gripped her knees. "But what I do know that if we combined ourselves along with the Senshi present in this room—Prince Demando wouldn't stand a chance."

"The problem is," Makoto said, evaluating the situation. "Nemesis is impenetrable."

"How so?" Xandra asked.

"That Black Crystal is so powerful, it has created such a warped force field that it would take everything we've got to get in there," Makoto explained. "We still have to consider finding the palace, finding Serenity, and fighting for her—because Demando won't go down without a fight."

"Guys," Seiya said, his words harsh for the first time. "This is all hypothetical, all based on if Demando will return her or not," he made eye contact around the room. "But I think that you guys can do it. If the time comes, you can break the Nemesis force field and defeat the Black Moon Family."

For the first time since Usagi had left, a glimmer of hope illuminated Seiya's weary eyes. He glowed with a growing strength and pushed forward with everything he had to give.

_All for the sake of love. _Each of the Senshi thought with satisfaction and determination.

× × × × × ×

"Safir said the child was to be a princess."

Demando looked up from his desk, where he had been studying a letter sent from a correspondent of Nemesis. She was sitting in a large chair in his drab and elegant sitting room, gazing at her hands.

"Did he?" Demando asked, restraining his interest.

Serenity nodded. She quickly averted her eyes from his, as he stared straight into her. Since her dinner, she felt more at ease with him around; this was happening the longer she was on Nemesis. Smiling inside, she always dismissed it as her hunger being satisfied.

Yet Demando always sat Serenity on edge. When he reached out to touch her, when his cool voice spoke to her, when her eyes fell against his.

"Yes."

Demando turned back to his desk and took a suave sip of his wine. "Then the heir of Nemesis shall be a young princess."

"Do I not get to take her back with me?" Serenity asked, her voice sounding unfamiliar and distant to her.

"Would you?" the Prince asked, unmoving, his wine crystal balanced in his fingers. "I didn't suspect that you would want to take a part of me back home with you."

"She's my daughter, too, Demando," she indignantly pronounced.

"Our first agreement," he said, holding his wine to his lips as a chortle scattered across the glass. "That's remarkable."

Serenity sat still, watching Demando from the corner of her eyes. Her slender hands gripped the chair's arms as he gently glided the chair in her direction, watching her with a critical stare. Holding the glass to the corner of his lips, he studied her, unmoving. "Have you enjoyed your stay here, Serenity?"

In her head, she laughed and wept hysterically. Was he a fool? Or was he merely playing the fool? "I suppose." And while she meant it, she didn't quite have herself convinced. Why was she so weary all the sudden?

"Am I pleasing you?"

The princess, at first, felt sweat in her palms and heard a ringing in her ears. She carefully elected her words into her sentence. "You have been beside me."

"Serenity," Demando rose to his feet and strode over to her. Before she was aware of it, his face was level with hers, eclipsing her vision. Holding her neck in his hand, his voice sashaying into her throat. "You know that isn't what I meant."

"Demando…" her voice was frightened and warped.

"As long as you are in my home, you are mine."

"And what if I refuse?" Serenity said defiantly.

A cloud of shock shadowed his face, but when it had passed, a sinister smile had eerily grown across his pale lips. His thoughts were unreadable, his emotions masked. For the first time, Serenity felt as if her life were truly endangered. "If you refuse, Serenity," he began, his voice solid and straight. "Then I will tear you apart."

Serenity felt rage rising in her throat and through her mouth, the words known, yet lost to her. "You mean you haven't already?" She rose to her feet, standing in front of Demando, looking up at him. "You stole me, you took away the one thing I held dear, and you destroyed any hope I have!" Her head suddenly hurt and she gripped her hair, holding her head down. "What more do you want?!"

Demando backed from her, critically studying her hateful rage. Tilting his head, his hand on his chin, he let a small laugh out and strode towards her. He lifted her face in a kiss, and said, "Your obedience."

With that, Demando strode to his desk, sat down, and continued his studies, ignoring Serenity's radiating rage.

She couldn't bring herself to cry; the price of pouring her heart out in front of Demando was too high. Imitating Demando's stolid nature, she turned away from him and stormed out of the chamber, biting her anger and pain back.

As the wide double doors gently closed, Demando shook his head, laughing at his sick nature. His satisfaction was short lived, however, when he noticed his shadow of a brother shift into the room, replacing Serenity.

"Onii-chan?" His young voice resonated enchantingly.

"Hm?"

Safir walked further into the chamber, silently closing the door the sliver it was open. He floated across the room, Demando's lavender eyes tracing him. He took a seat in his usual armchair, which was next to Demando, but facing him as opposed to facing the same direction.

Demando did not like the tension he felt reverberating between him and his brother. "Safir, is something amiss?"

Safir looked at his brother over his gloved fingers, rose in a steeple. A dark notion swam in his eyes. "I want you to be particularly careful."

"With what?"

"Serenity."

The White Prince closed his eyes, attempted to soothe his impatience. "I'm going to ask you again, Safir: is something amiss?"

"The potions we've been slipping in her food and drink," Safir said, rolling the words from his mouth. "At this point in time, I'm not sure what… side effects you should anticipate, if any," He paused again. "I'm concerned about the child."

"Concerned?" A prick of sweat lifted on the nape of his neck.

Safir sighed, unmoving. "I don't want the potion to harm the child."

"Oh, Safir," Demando said, waving the anxiety off. "Don't be concerned, as you call it," He rose from his chair, smirking. "Serenity is fine."

Safir, sensing the eased mood, leaned back in his chair. "Do you intend on keeping the child?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Demando scoffed. A strange melody played in his voice, and Safir took notice of this. His dark eyebrows jolted in expectation. Demando tilted his head to the side, deviously devising his thoughts. "I also intend on keeping Serenity."

* * *

UH OH!

Review please :D I love you.


End file.
